Entre nuvens
by Ru Gomes
Summary: Bella morreu, Nessie já tem cinquenta anos, sem nada de impressão e o que aconteceria se ela, querendo saber mais sobre a vida da mãe, voltasse para Forks?
1. Prólogo

**Olá pessoal!** Bem, essa aqui é uma idéia que eu tive uma vez e achei que deveria ficar legal. É mais ou menos isso: a Bella morre depois do nascimento da Renesmee e o Jacob NÃO tem uma impressão com a garota. _Entre nuvens_ se passa cinqüenta anos depois disso. Só que Renesmee quer ir até Forks para ver o túmulo da mãe, mas é proibida de ir lá por causa dos lobisomens, principalmente o Jake, que querem, ou queriam na época, matá-la. Então a garota decide fugir e lá, bem, coisas podem acontecer!!

O primeiro capítulo eu só vou postar se vocês acharem uma idéia legal. *esperando que sim! **:D***  
E me desculpem se alguem tiver alguma história parecida, só quero deixar bem claro que aqui a Bella não reencarnar em outra pessoa nem nada.

O prólogo é narrado pela Alice, já que a Renesmee, que provavelmente narrará o resto da história, está... Em algum outro lugar,  
então,  
**_aqui está!_**

* * *

_**Entre nuvens**_

_Prólogo_

Cinqüenta anos tinham se passado.

Entre dor e alegria.

Talvez até mais tristeza do que felicidade.

Renesmee já parece adulta, e Bella... Está tão viva na garota como se estivesse aqui na minha frente corando por qualquer coisa que eu dissesse. Toda vez em que eu olho em seus olhos cor de chocolate, lembro-me da amiga que eu tive, por um tempo que eu lamento muito por ter sido tão curto.

A vida estava difícil, tivemos que fugir de Forks. Os lobos queriam matar Renesmee e nos destruir pela morte de Bella, como se fosse nossa culpa, e quer saber, eu acho que um pouco foi.

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem toda a dor de Charlie e Renée quando souberam da morte de Bella, foi horrível. Casamento, e logo depois um funeral. Que infelizmente não pudemos comparecer por ter sido feito em Forks. O que devem ter pensado de nós, o próprio marido não aparecer no funeral da esposa? Nós éramos a família dela também.

Edward desapareceu durante um tempo, acho que ele só voltou por causa da filha. Se não, nem voltaria. Ele se culpa por tudo. Desde a morte da esposa até o conflito que estamos adiando o máximo que pudemos com os lobisomens, Jacob jurou acabar conosco, mas agora, passado tanto tempo, talvez tenham poucos lobisomens em La Push para nos matarem.

Não ficamos muito tempo em um lugar fixo, não fingimos sermos estudantes durante o tempo que Renesmee crescia, sete anos. Ela cresceu muito rápido, e tínhamos medo de que morreria rápido também, já que não tivemos nenhuma oportunidade de procurar por mais meio humanos e meio vampiros como ela, isso se eles existirem. Durante os outros quarenta e três anos restantes ela não envelheceu, mas como tem um coração, não sabemos o que esperar.

Passei meus olhos pela paisagem, rua movimentada com pequenos prédios de tijolos com aparência velha, céu nublado e nenhuma árvore a vista. O barulho era insuportável.

— Lembra-se de que dia é hoje? — Jasper me perguntou se aproximando de mim.

— Como esquecer, Jazz? Treze de setembro, o dia do aniversário da Bella. — deixei os carros de lado e encarei os olhos negros de meu marido, Jasper precisava caçar. — De novo.

Me joguei em seus braços.

— É tão triste, Jasper. Bella não... não deveria... não podia... — eu não consegui falar de repente todas aquelas lembranças vieram de uma só vez em cima de mim, eu lamentava todos os dias a falta de Bella, tanto quanto Edward.

— Shhh. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto alisava meu cabelo. — Está tudo bem, Bella estava feliz. E já faz tanto tempo...

— Mas...

— Shhh. — Jasper fez de novo. — Não pense nisso.

Comecei a me sentir mais calma, meu marido deveria estar mexendo em minhas emoções.

— Vamos descer — falei por fim. —, você sabe como Edward fica nesse dia.

Segurei sua mão e o puxei para fora do quarto, descemos na escada sem fazer nenhum barulho e fomos parar na sala. Paredes brancas, um sofá cinza desconfortável e moderno, uma grande televisão e nada mais. Ops, esqueci dos vampiros, imóveis.

— Onde está Renesmee? — perguntei sentido a falta dela no ambiente.

— Ela saiu de casa bem cedo hoje. — Esme disse aparecendo ao meu lado. — Deixou um bilhete. — a vampira indicou com a cabeça o pequeno pedaço de papel que Edward segurava nas mãos. Eu me aproximei por trás para lê-lo, puxando Jasper atrás de mim.

_Edward,_ estava escrito na caligrafia perfeita de Renesmee,

_Sinto muito, mas não consigo. Mesmo tendo se passado cinqüenta anos, eu nunca vi nada que lembrasse minha mãe. Sei que agora Charlie e Renée não deverão estarem mais vivos, e o único jeito de eu conhecer alguma coisa sobre Bella é indo até Forks._

_Sei que todos vocês me proíbem disso, por causa dos lobos que devem existir lá, ou existiram quando vocês estiveram. Mas, eles podem voltar, não? Então, por favor, não venham atrás de mim, eu imploro._

_Juro que quando chegar ligarei para avisá-los que estou bem._

_Me desculpem, eu tinha que fazer isso,_

_Renesmee._

_

* * *

_

**_E aí??_** Está bom??

Digam o que acham!!

Beijos,  
obrigada por lerem e  
tchau! **:D**


	2. Capítulo 1, Um dos piores

**_1. Um dos piores..._**

Tédio.

Era isso que eu estava sentindo agora.

Sozinha, trancada em casa — não que isso fosse um problema —, sem comida na geladeira — mesmo que eu não faça muita questão —, programas horríveis na televisão e — muito obrigada, Alice — colocaram senha no meu computador.

E sabe do pior? Hoje é dia dez de setembro, o dia do meu aniversário. Comemoro, vejamos, CINQÜENTA anos. Mas pareço ter dezoito, então tudo bem! Devo isso a Edward — valeu pai, ser meio vampira é bom! — e a sua imortalidade. Por enquanto...

Porque, sabe, eu — Renesmee Cullen, muito prazer — sou filha de um vampiro — Edward Cullen — com uma humana — Isabella Cullen, Bella —, que infelizmente já está morta. Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci, de certo modo eu a matei, mas aprendi a não me culpar por isso. Então, eu sendo meio humana e meio vampira tenho um coração que bate, como um humano, e tenho alguns sentidos aguçados, como um vampiro. Ah! E tomo sangue também. Calma, calminha aí, é sangue animal, pode deixar que eu não vou aparecer aí na sua casa. E, por isso, um dia eu vou morrer.

E agora, em algum fim de mundo localizado na Rússia e que quase chove tanto quanto o lugar onde eu nasci, Forks, e outras cidades que moramos durante esses cinqüenta anos, eu estou passando o dia do MEU aniversário em CASA, SOZINHA e está CHOVENDO para piorar as coisas.

Mas você deve estar se perguntando, por que eu, que tenho uma família grande, cheia de vampiros, estou SOZINHA? Simples, caça. É, os Cullen me abandonaram para sair por aí e caçar alguns pescoçinhos alheios. Porque eles estavam com sede. E, ninguém — eu disse NINGUÉM, mesmo — me deu os parabéns. Nem mesmo o Emmett, ou o meu PAI, ou Esme, ou...

Hum... Que cheiro bom! Acho que o vizinho pediu pizza...

Mas continuando...

Ninguém se lembrou de que euzinha aqui estava fazendo cinqüenta aninhos de idade. E não me venha falar que eles esqueceram, porque eles têm a MELHOR memória que eu conheço.

Eu merecia pelo menos um _"Meus parabéns, Renesmee, você está ficando_ _velha"_, mas nem isso. Nem um "_Feliz aniversário, tchau. Agora eu tenho que ir, os ursos ou os se lá o que me esperam"_.

Não é todo dia que uma meio vampira faz cinqüenta anos...

Agh! Cara, eu estou velha!

E pareço ser mais velha que meu pai, aparentemente.

Okay, esquece os cinqüenta, Renesmee — é isso que dá ser criada com a Rosalie... —, só lembre-se daquela viagem. É, a viagem, que ninguém pode saber até chegar a hora...

É isso aí!

Isso aí nada, vai que Edward aparece assim do nada, esquece.

Vai ver TV. É, vai que agora tem algo que preste para você se divertir no seu aniversário...

Muda de canal, muda de canal, muda de canal, muda de canal...

Culinária, jornal, filme, desenho, jornal, programa de auditório, propaganda...

Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não...

É, está difícil.

Opa! Espera aí, tem alguém rondando a nossa porta, eu posso sentir o cheiro...

_Ding-Dong!_

Chave de imergência, chave de imergência, onde está? Onde? Onde? Onde? Vampiros não precisam de chave de imergência, eles podem DESTRUIR a porta. Mas eu não posso fazer isso, porque tem ALGUÉM ali.

_Ding-Dong!_

O povo apressado, até parece que vai tirar o pai da forca!

— Já vai! — berrei para o cheiro desconhecido.

Espera aí! Usa um grampo! Emmett, obrigada por me ensinar essas coisas! Valeu! Até te desculpo por ter esquecido o meu aniversário!

_Ding-Dong!_

— Espera aí! — gritei enquanto corria escada acima para o meu quarto e escancarava a porta à procura de algo que me ajudasse.

O meu quarto, com uma cama king-size com lençóis roxo, uma televisão, um computador, uma penteadeira, paredes brancas, duas portas — uma para o banheiro e outra para o closet —, chão... er... Esquece o chão.

— Meu Deus! — exclamei. — Emmett passou por aqui? Isso está uma bagunça! E não fui eu!

Falando sozinha...

— Grampo, é, é isso.

_Ding-Dong!_

Comecei a remexer minha penteadeira, e, já que meu quarto está uma bagunça mesmo, joguei tudo que via a frente no chão. Até que...

— Achei!

Me virei para fora — cuidaria da limpeza do meu quarto depois — correndo e quase tropeçando na escada. Levei — hun... — menos de um minuto! Abri a porta.

— Pois não? — dei o meu melhor sorriso para a pequena garota parada na porta vestida com uma roupa que não se enquadraria nunca nos padrões de Alice, cabelos um pouco despenteados — agora é o padrão da Rosalie —, olhos azuis e aparelho.

— A senhorita não gostaria de comprar biscoitos? — a garotinha perguntou sorrindo envergonhada.

Meu sorriso se transformou em uma careta.

— É para ajudar a escola...

— Muito obrigada, mas não queremos.

Não ACREDITO que eu fiz tudo aquilo para uma MENININHA que queria que eu comprasse BISCOITOS.

— Tudo bem. — ela falou me dando as costas e se dirigindo a porta ao lado.

É, teria como o meu aniversário ficar pior?

Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Fecha a porta rápido Renesmee, o seu vizinho chato e feio que te chama para sair toda vez que te vê está abrindo a porta...

— Renesmee! — ele disse ignorando completamente a menina parada na sua frente. — Hoje é o seu aniversário, não? Parabéns!

É, o único parabéns que eu recebo no dia tinha que ser dele, feio, gordo, chato, fala cuspindo, a roupa está SEMPRE cheia de farelos de biscoito — que a propósito são os meus que a garota está vendendo.

— Obrigada, Josh.

E fechei a porta.

Pode me chamar de mal-educada, mas eu NÃO queria receber um pedido para sair DELE no dia do MEU aniversário.

É, hoje eu estou meio mal mesmo.

_Ding-Dong!_

Eu mereço, é ele!

Não vou atender.

_Ding-Dong!_

Não!

— Ei, Renesmee!

_Ding-Dong!_

Ignorei-o e corri para meu quarto dar um trato naquela bagunça.

_Ding-Dong!_

Mas o garoto não desiste fácil. Chato!

_Ding-Dong!_

Ugh!

— O que foi? — desci novamente até a porta, confesso que fui um pouco rude.

— Renesmee, você...?

— Josh! Pela milésima vez, NÃO! — bati a porta na cara dele.

— Eu só ia te dizer que tem alguém lá embaixo querendo falar com você — ele resmungou pelo outro lado da porta —, mas...

— Quem? — abri-a de novo, curiosa.

— Não sei.

E eu nasci ONTEM! Pela cara dele era óbvio que ele sabia.

— Diga a verdade, hoje é o meu aniversário.

— Está bem! — Josh levantou as mãos para cima. — É aquela sua amiga chata, Samantha.

— Ela não é minha amiga.

E não É mesmo, é só uma garota com quem eu tive que fazer um trabalho para a escola uma vez, mas ela ERA chata, mesmo. O que será que ela queria?

— Mas ela quer falar com você.

— E como é que você sabe.

Josh suspirou.

— Ela confundiu o seu apartamento com o meu e interfonou para cá, então pediu para eu te avisar.

— Tudo bem, vou ver o que ela quer. — me virei e fechei a porta.

— A propósito... — Josh começou a dizer enquanto eu disparava pelo corredor.

— NÃO!

— Eu já devia saber. — ouvi-o sussurrar.

Corri em disparada pelas escadas, nós morávamos em um apartamento — contrariando um pouco as nossas regras —, já que era muito difícil achar algum terreno vago longe do centro esses dias. Tropecei... umas duas vezes mais ou menos — Alice diz que herdei isso de minha mãe.

Quando cheguei ao térreo, andei normalmente até a entrada. Samantha, uma garota baixinha com longos cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, estava parada na porta.

— Olá, Samantha. — disse.

— Oi, Renesmee. — ela suspirou. — Desculpe te incomodar hoje, mas eu queria saber se você não tinha uma cópia daquele trabalho que nós fizemos mês passado, minha irmã queria dar uma olhadinha...

Meu Deus, ela não podia ter LIGADO? Para que serve um TELEFONE ou um CELULAR? Que eu saiba É para VOCÊ LIGAR para os outros.

—... E então? — o que ela tinha falado?

— É... Eu devo ter. — passei a mão pelos cabelos. — Você quer subir?

— Ah, sim.

Andamos em silêncio e muito, muito devagar para o meu gosto. Dessa vez não tropecei nenhuma vez na escada, devia ter sido a velocidade, e quando chegamos ao andar que moramos, terceiro — o prédio tem cinco andares e NÃO tem elevador, é para irmos andando para gastar caloria e melhorar a saúde e blábláblábláblá —, Josh AINDA estava parado na frente da porta da casa dele. Gente, eu NÃO mereço isso. Sou só uma meio vampira sem mãe, que tem cinqüenta anos e NENHUMA ruga ou afins, sem ninguém na vida para AMAR e mais algumas coisas que eu poderia adicionar na lista.

— Eu...

— Cai fora, Josh.

Tudo bem, eu sei que estou sendo mal educada, mas hoje É o meu aniversário e NINGUÉM da minha família disse NADA.

— Pode entrar, Samantha. — disse abrindo a porta.

A garota entrou devagar, olhando para cada lado da nossa sala.

— Você pode esperar um pouquinho, eu vou subir lá em cima imprimir uma cópia para você.

— Okay, tudo bem. — ela disse enquanto se sentava em nosso sofá cinza.

Subi as escadas correndo um pouco mais rápido do que alguém normal, mas duvido muito que ela percebeu.

Em meu quarto, ao meio de TODA aquela bagunça, liguei meu computador e comecei a procurar aquele bendito trabalho.

Achei bem rápido e mandei imprimir. Enquanto esperava olhei para o meu quarto e pensei QUEM teria feito aquilo, tirando as coisas que eu joguei da penteadeira. Minha cama, que eu tinha CERTEZA de que tinha arrumado hoje de manhã estava toda revirada, com uma coberta jogada no chão. Eu pergunto, QUEM, quem a não ser eu nessa casa que DORME? E eu mesma respondo, NINGUÉM!

Muitas de minhas roupas também estavam jogadas no chão de meu closet, algumas manchadas com maquiagem e ainda achei um vidro de perfume quebrado dentro de minha banheira. Que ÓTIMO presente de aniversário, o melhor, seu quarto DESTRUÍDO. Com certeza uma escolha maravilhosa.

Sim, eu estou sendo sarcástica.

Opa! A impressão acabou.

— Aqui está. — disse descendo a escada.

— Ah, obrigada. — Samantha se levantou do sofá e foi até a minha frente para pegar o trabalho.

— De nada. — falei andando até a porta.

Espera aí! Obrigada? Obrigada nada garota, você vem até a minha casa no dia do meu aniversário para pegar uma cópia de um trabalho que você deveria ter e ainda esquece de me dar os parabéns. Te perdoaria por não ter uma mega memória que nem a MINHA família que não disse NADA, mas hoje não estou a fim.

Abri a porta.

— Valeu, tchau. — ela disse e saiu andando em direção a escada.

Séra que ainda vai acontecer algo de BOM?

* * *

**Oláá!** Tudo beleza com vocês?? O que acharam do capítulo?? Nessie, quer dizer, Renesmee, já que o Jake não deu esse apelido para ela, está um pouco... hum... rebelde. E eu tenho muitas coisas em mentes para elaa! *risada de bruxa* **:P**

Brigadão pela reviews...

**_Michele_**

**_Evelyn_**

**_Luna Simon:_**_ você pergunta demais, garota!! Paciência, pequeno gafanhoto! [hãã??] :P_

**_Suzana Simon:_**_ Buuh! Sua cof cof mentirosaa! ;PPP Tem que gostar de VERDADE!!_

**_The woman smiled:_**_ Gabi, afinal, essa sua fic sai ou não sai?? Dexa, te pergunto amanhã na escola..._

**_Marina =):_**_ ai Deinonzia mente poluida quarto filmee!! ;PP_

**_Awdrey Cullen_**

**Bem,** vou postar essa história toda QUARTA-FEIRA, talvez eu começe a postar dois dias por  
semana, tudo vai depender...

**Agora,  
**mereço reviews por esse capítulo??  
_*Esperando para ouvir um coro de SIM!*_

Beijo gente!  
Té depois! **:D**


	3. Capítulo 2, Fotos

**_2. Fotos_**

É, com certeza alguém tinha passado no meu quarto antes da caçada, não consegui identificar bem quem foi, pois os cheiros estavam todos misturados. Mas pegaram alguma coisa, isso eu tenho certeza, se não por que a bagunça? Só para eu ter de arrumar depois?

Não.

Estava faltando um livro que eu usava na escola — não estava na casa, eu procurei, e também não sei o porque de algum deles quere-lo — e o caderno da mesma matéria.

Espera aí...

O livro e o caderno eram de Geografia, e — meu Deus! — era lá que eu tinha anotado algumas coisas sobre a minha viagem!

Ai meu Deus!

E agora?

Edward vai me amarrar no pé da mesa!

Okay, isso com certeza não, mas vai fazer qualquer coisa para eu NÃO ir. É, parabéns para mim.

Mas... como quem pegou isso sabia dos meus planos?

Alice não, ela não vê o meu futuro...

Edward? Não, eu não pensei nisso...

Então quem?

Agora eu estava totalmente perdida.

Olhei uma vez o espaço que separa a minha cama do chão e vi um papel que eu tinha deixado passar.

Nele estava escrito,

_Não se preocupe, não vou contar o seu segredinho. Entendo você querer saber sobre Bella, afinal, ela é sua mãe!_

_Ah, peguei o seu livro e o seu caderno para dar uma olhada, quem sabe eu não posso de ajudar?_

_Procure não pensar muito nisso, vou voltar antes da caçada e você terá uma grande surpresa._

_A propósito, feliz aniversário!_

_Rose_

Grande surpresa?

Agora fiquei curiosa.

Mas a Rosalie?

Não era ela que não gostava da minha mãe?

E "procure não pensar muito nisso", ela acha que eu sou o que? Amadora? Oras, Edward É o meu pai!

Pelo menos ela me deu os parabéns.

Através de um bilhete, mas tudo bem, eu aceito.

Fiquei impaciente, andava de um lado para o outro do meu quarto.

Rose iria me ajudar?

Isso não entrava muito bem na minha cabeça.

Tudo bem, ela gosta de mim como se eu fosse a filha dela, mas ela não gostava da Bella. E não deveria querer que eu soubesse dela.

Talvez Rosalie não seja tão...

Opa! Vampiro em casa...

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rose...

— Como você abriu a porta sem destruí-la? — foi a primeira coisa que ela disse quando me viu.

— Emmett me ensinou um jeito. — encarei-a confusa, e a surpresa?

— Emmett. — ela suspirou balançando a cabeça.

— Então...?

— Sim?

— É...

Eu iria perguntar mesmo? E se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse imitado a letra dela só para eu mesma me entregar?

— Como foi a caçada? — disse a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça.

Rose sorriu.

— Bem. Mas não era isso que você ia perguntar...

Rosalie lê mentes agora, também?

— Será que você não queria saber sobre... Sua viagem à Forks?

É era ela.

Aquela de alguém ter copiado a letra dela não colava, tinha o cheiro DELA!

— É, acho que era mesmo isso que eu iria perguntar.

— Mas antes — ela caminhou até mim. —, feliz aniversário!

Rosalie me abraçou.

— Obrigada.

— E, como eu sei que Edward É um chato com tudo relacionado a Bella, decidi que como seu presente, vou te ajudar!

Ela sorriu.

— Eu sei que eu não era tão amiga da sua mãe assim, mas do mesmo jeito que eu sempre quis ter uma filha, você sempre quis saber sobre a sua mãe. — Rose sorriu triste. — E é por isso que eu vou te ajudar.

— É...

Eu não sabia o que falar.

É claro que eu sabia que Rosalie sempre quis ter um filho, e me mimava como seu EU fosse filha dela. E o tipo que ela se comparou a mim, me deixou angustiada.

— Obrigada. — disse depois de um tempo. — Você sabe que o fato de Edward não falar nada me deixa triste. Ele não pode que eu viva a minha vida inteira sem saber quem foi a MINHA mãe. E eu já agüentei isso por CINQUENTA anos.

Ficamos em silêncio.

— Então, eu peguei uma coisa para você do quarto do seu pai. — Rose falou. — Sabe, eu perguntei para a Alice se ela sabia onde estava o álbum de fotos do casamento dos seus pais. Ela não entendeu direito porque eu queria, mas disse que devia estar com Edward, então eu fui procurar.

"Seu pai achou um ótimo lugar para guardá-lo.

Ela sorriu.

"Talvez não o suficiente. Espere aqui um pouquinho.

Rose passou por mim como um foguete e logo apareceu com o tal álbum nas mãos.

— Se seu pai descobrir, o que eu acho que vai, pode dizer que fui eu quem lhe dei.

Eu abri, cautelosa, e encarei a jovem garota de dezoito anos com os mesmos olhos castanhos sorrindo feliz para o marido.

Folheei as páginas olhando cada uma atentamente, mas ainda prestando atenção nos barulhos a minha volta, eles poderiam chegar a qualquer momento.

Cada vez que eu via minha mãe, era mais difícil achar que ele estava mesmo morta. Bella parecia tão viva, com as bochechas rosadas, feliz. MUITO feliz.

— Rosalie? — chamei-a enquanto olhava uma foto de Bella com Renée, com a minha AVÓ. E eu nem a chonheci...

— Sim? — ela se mexeu ao meu lado.

— Posso saber o porquê da bagunça no meu quarto?

— Ah! — Rose sorriu. — Eu tinha ido pegar uma coisa no seu quarto e vi esse seu caderno aberto. É melhor tomar mais cuidado. E para não correr o risco de Edward ler a minha mente, ocupei-a com outra coisa.

— Hun...

Voltei à foto.

Observei mais um pouco a minha mãe a minha avó, lado a lado, e quando virei a página, Charlie, Renée e Bella faziam pose de família feliz.

Eu sorri.

— Eles estão chegando.

Quando vi, o álbum não estava mais em minha mãos, Rosalie já estava descendo correndo as escadas de volta para a sala e me puxava para o sofá junto dela.

— Edward viu, de qualquer jeito.

A vampira suspirou e ligou a tevê, deixando em um canal qualquer.

* * *

**Oláá pessoal!** Estão gostando??  
O que acharam da Rose??  
Me deu um dó dela quando fui escrever...

Gente,** obrigada** pelas reviews...

_**Evelyn**_

_**Luna Simon:** calma, calma!_

_**N Ransom:** que bom que gostou! =D_

_**Titia-Ro:** hun... ainda não sei... xD'_

_**marinapz4:** sim, eles estão na Rússia, mas é tão difícil imaginar que a mãe do Josh possa ter escolhido esse nome para ele porque ela era americana, ou talvez que ele esteja fazendo intercâmbio lá? Porque para mim não importa que alguém more na Bolívia e tenha um nome japonês, é um nome que pode ser usado em qualquer lugar do mundo, vai parecer estranho, mas fazer o que? Renesmee é estranho e mesmo assim a SM a fez. Tem tanto nome de pessoas aqui do Brasil que é tipo a junção do nome do pai com o da mãe, ou até mesmo imitando algum lá dos EUA que eu nem falo nada. Nome é nome e ponto final, seja aqui ou lá na Rússia. E eu faço a fic para me divertir, acho tenho o direito de por o nome que eu quero, e, inicialmente, era lá nos EUA mesmo que os Cullen iriam morar, e o capítulo passado, assim como esse, já estava pronto, mudei meio que de ultima hora o local só para ficar mais longe e os outros não poderem interferir muito, e não quis mudar o nome dele, assim como os dos outros personagens já criados. Mas saindo dessa coisa de nome, a Bells tá mortinha e interrada no cemitério de Forks, e o Edward tá tristinho, quem quer consola-lo?? =PP õ//_

... **obrigada** por não me acharem uma louca por matar a Bella,  
mas pensem, agora sem ela é melhor para quem quer o Edward! =PP,  
e obrigada por **LEREM**!

Só** AVISANDO**, semana que vem **_NÃO_** tem capítulo novo,  
é Carnaval e eu vou viajar.

**Então** agora eu vou embora,  
amanhã tem **Recomeço** se quiserem dar uma olhada,  
pensando**_ seriamente_** em postar essa fic em** dois** dias da semana,  
tenho um blog gente!, deem uma olhada, link no meu perfil,  
deixem **comentários** e façam alguém feliz³³,  
beijos  
e **tchau**! **=D**


	4. Capítulo 3, Sanduíche

**_3. Sanduíche_**

Meu pai entrou sem dizer uma palavra. Embora tenha acabado de chegar de uma caça, sua roupa estava bem limpa, diferente de Emmett, ele sempre se entusiasmava um, er, pouquinho demais.

Okay, bastante.

Mas ele é o Emmett.

Tratei logo de pensar em alguma coisa inocente.

Cantei umas músicas em minha cabeça, balançando-a conforme o ritmo.

Os outros me deram parabéns e disseram que o meu presente chegaria amanhã.

O que será que É? Estou curiosa!

Sabe, eu acho que estava indo bem.

Em pensar, quero dizer.

Talvez.

— Você está bravo comigo? — perguntei à Edward. Ele estava, hum, "lendo" um livro, mas na verdade seus olhos não se mexiam.

— Você podia ter pedido, para ver o álbum...

"_Ahan, tá!"_ Pensei. _"Como se eu não tivesse nunca falado nada!"_.

Edward me olhava indiferente.

"_Okay, para ver o álbum não... Mas eu nem sabia que existia! E você nunca fala nada da Isab- minha mãe"_.

— Eu não estou bravo. — ele disse. — Talvez um pouco, chateado.

"_Okay, então"_.

Fui para a cozinha. Não sei bem porque, não gosto muito de comida humana, mas era como se um chocolate estivesse me chamando. Só gosto de comida em duas ocasiões, quando estou triste e, quando quero chocolate.

"_Renesmee, venha, eu estou aqui!"_.

Ouvindo objetos inanimados falarem...

Primeiro sinal de loucura.

Peguei o tal chocolate e mordi, mas não era aquilo que eu queria. O que eu queria... Bem, agora não interessa.

Comi o resto do chocolate e voltei até a sala.

— Vou sair. — disse indo até a porta.

Sai antes de receber uma resposta e logo já estava na rua.

Eu queria ficar longe desse movimento, mas com a minha visão eu não via nenhum vestígio verde. Só carros e prédios.

Mas eu sabia para que lado ir.

Caminhei entre as pessoas como se eu fosse normal, não tivesse cinqüenta anos e aparência de vinte, nem amasse beber sangue.

A cada quadra que eu andava, menos eu ouvia aquele barulho infernal, e, pouco depois, avistei o que eu procurava.

Uma praça.

Com árvores, uma trilha, bancos, uma barraquinha de comida, crianças — chatas — brincando, adultos tagarelando, mas árvores.

Passei por todos eles, através da trilha e quando as árvores começaram a ficarem muito juntas, eu abandonei o trajeto e me coloquei no meio delas.

Com a minha habilidade de vampira, não levei nenhum arranhão; cheguei a uma árvore, devia ser a maior ali, e me encostei nela.

A vida.

É, do meu ponto de vista, estranha.

Se eu tivesse nascido em uma família humana, talvez fosse mais simples. Não estou dizendo que as pessoas não têm dificuldades, mas viver para sempre as vezes...

Chega a ser entediante.

Muito.

Agora mais do que nunca.

Eu devia ser VELHA.

Não quero, mas pela ordem natural das coisas.

Estaria CASADA, teria FILHOS, quem sabe até NETOS, meu pai já teria MORRIDO e não pareceria ser MAIS NOVO do que EU!

E eu também NÃO teria MATADO a minha mãe quando EU nasci.

Beleza.

Tudo bem.

Eu sou uma ASSASSINA.

Uma VAMPIRA ASSASSINA.

Okay, meio vampira.

Alguém para me PRENDER?

Não?

Comecei a chorar.

Feito um bebê.

Bom, não sei se como um bebê por que não vi muitos, principalmente bebês chorando.

Mas você entendeu.

É, eu estou em crise.

Todo ano é a mesma coisa.

Vai chegando a data do meu aniversário, daí eu fico feliz, daí a alegria da casa vai caindo, caindo, caindo, chega o dia do aniversário da Isabella, minha mãe, Edward chora uma piscina de água — figuradamente, é claro —, Esme fica triste porque o Edward fica triste, o mesmo para Alice, daí Cralisle e Jasper ficam triste porque Esme e Alice ficam, daí o Emmett fica triste porque o Jasper está triste e entristece todo mundo, daí a Rose diz que ele é um fraco, imbecil e que ele não deveria ficar triste porque todo mundo está triste e vai indo.

Rosalie não fica triste, só para constar.

E eu me escondo aqui, bom, nesse dois últimos anos.

Senão vai em qualquer outro lugar entre a natureza.

E bem, eu choro tudo que eu tenho que chorar, passo em alguma lanchonete — só um grande sanduíche gorduroso me faz melhor, já tentei sangue, acredite, não sei, mas deve ser alguma coisa relacionado ao açúcar...

Onde eu estava?

Ah, sim, na lanchonete.

Depois que eu como muito — e não engordo nada, não é maravilhoso? —, volto para a casa, deito na cama e durmo. Sou acordada algumas horas depois porque Alice quer ver meus olhos para se lembrar de Bella.

Tudo bem, a última parte é mentira.

Eu olhei para o pouco pedaço do céu que eu conseguia ver dali, parecia que iria chover. Muito.

Então eu me levantei e segui meu caminho — suspense! Suspense! — até a lanchonete mais próxima e para afundar mais um pouco de minhas mágoas em um sanduíche calórico.

Rosalie me disse que eu parecia uma garota que havia acabado de terminar com o namorado.

Como se eu tivesse um.

E mesmo se eu tivesse, como se eu fosse dar esse gostinho à ele e ficar chorando.

Sabe, eu nunca tinha um namorado sério, assim, alguns rolos, mas nada sério. Já que eu, bem, não posso dizer a ele que enquanto ele envelhece, EUZINHA aqui fico linda, leve e solta.

Pelo menos eu já beijei alguém, por Edward até hoje eu seria a mais certinha da paróquia. Mas também, eles não me deixam ficar perto de outros vampiros, então tem que ser com humanos, mesmo!

Eles acham — lê-se: meu pai, Edward, que nunca mais olhou para outra mulher desde que Isabella se foi. Já tentei mudar isso, sabe, disse alguma coisa como ter muitas mulheres por aí e que ele não pode viver a eternidade sozinha e blá, blá, blá, mas ele me escuta? NÃO! — que eu não posso ficar junto — no mesmo lugar, quero dizer — que um vampiro, ele pode querer PULAR no meu pescoço.

Mas um pouco de EMOÇÃO não faz mal nenhum!

Nenhum.

Por isso que eu estou AMANDO desobedecer. Vai ser tão legal ir para Forks... tão, emocionante...

Posso encontrar outros VAMPIROS e, nossa, LOBISOMENS — Edward vai me matar! —, e talvez mais VAMPIROS.

De novo, Edward vai me matar!

Não, eu sou filha dele...

Ele não É tão mal...

Mas vai me deixar de castigo — que pena, sou de maior! — pelo resto de minha vida!

Legal!

Legal por ele não poder me obrigar a ficar de castigo, sabe, não confunda.

Eu ouvi dizer — por fontes seguras que não pensariam mal de mim, Emmett — que eles ainda tem a casa de Forks! Não venderam! Não é o máximo?!

Embora a minha mesma fonte — Emmett — tenha dito que já tentou vendê-la várias vezes.

Sorte minha que não conseguiu!

Já cheguei.

Quero dizer, na lanchonete. E começou a chover também, à pouco, por isso o meu cabelo e a minha roupa estão molhadas.

A garçonete já me olhou com cara feia, posso até imaginar no que ela está pensando:_ "Acabei de limpar o chão e aquela garota vem e suja tudo!"_.

Será que se eu dissesse que sou vampira ela não ligaria?

Claro!

Que não.

Daria risada de mim e diria que eu sou uma idiota.

Já tentei.

Sério.

Não é legal...

É tipo super-herói.

Se eu dissesse que era o Batman, ninguém acreditaria. Okay, ou sou uma menina, mas é um exemplo! Mas se eu pudesse provar...

Só que no caso eu não poderia pular no pescoço de alguém e mandar ver.

Acabei de fazer o meu pedido, e lá vem ele!

Está uma delícia, estou até me sentindo melhor.

Dá vontade até de sorrir!

Porque tudo que eu falei até agora foi para enganar a minha dor.

É horrível.

Eu não sei se o que dói mais em mim é não ter mãe, que eu matei de certo modo, ou ver o meu pai chorando por causa dela.

Por eu não tê-la conhecido, Edward.

Por eu tê-la, er, matado, Eu.

Vou começar a chorar de novo. Odeio isso, é tão fraco.

Pára, Renesmee.

Respira... inspira, expira, inspira, expira...

Isso, está indo bem.

Falando consigo mesma, segundo sinal de loucura.

É melhor eu voltar para casa...

Não, ainda está chovendo...

Quem sabe mais um sanduíche?

* * *

**Oii!** Tudo bom pessoal?

_Muito obrigada_ pelas reivews...

**_olgarina studart.:_**_ que bom que você gostou! =D  
É triste mesmo..._

**_Bia Cullen-CrAzY:_**_ só uma vez?? Sério?? Ahhhh! Não posso ficar com o Edward!! SAKOASPKAPSOKAPSOKASO  
Pois é, não tinha, mas agora estamos de volta!! :DD_

**_Luna Simon:_**_ HUSAHSUSAHUASHSUA Muitas perguntas!! Edwardpegael! [2] POASKPOASKPAOSKAPSOA  
Agora está aí! Não precisa mais chorar!! =PP_

**_thaa (:_**

**_dyana_**

**_jaqueline sign:_**_ que bom que você está gostando!! =D  
Porque não gosta da Nessie?? [eu, pouco curiosa...] :PP_

**_Marriina (Y)_**_: nonzii!! =PP Bom? Tem pub hoje?? KAOKSPASKAPOKSPAOAP  
Bem feitinha, ahan, só diz isso porque é minha amiga... :P  
Disse, disse sim, só nessa duas vezes! E um amei também...  
Marina chora por tudo = fato. Mas a Renesmee vai ficar bem, e o Edward, bom, veremos! *risada do mal* Não, não vou fazer nada de mal para ele, quem sabe um outro alguém, já te disse isso, mas o mais provável é que ele supere essa dor pela falta...  
Até hoje[?]!! PSOKSPOAKSPAOKSPOAKSAPOKSA =DDD_

**Gostaram?**  
Se sim, se não, se talvez  
ou mais qualquer outra opção,  
deixe uma **review**!! **:D**

**Amanhã** tem Recomeço,  
**Entre Nuvens** só semana que vem,  
e tem o blog! Vou postar alguma coisa nele **hoje**...

Mas é isso!  
**Beijão** gente!  
**Tchau! (:**


	5. Capítulo 4, Visitante

_**4. Visitante**_

Quando parou de chover, eu voltei.

Não que a chuva me incomodasse, nunca, mas as pessoas não são acostumadas a sair por aí sem um guarda-chuva quando está tendo quase um temporal lá fora. Ainda bem que foi passageiro.

Em casa, livrei a minha mente de todos os pensamentos que tivera durante a tarde. Subi direto para o meu quarto, sem dar satisfações a ninguém, e fui tomar um banho, ainda estava um pouco molhada.

Enquanto a água caia sobre mim, lutei para não pensar em nada que me denunciasse. Acho que fui bem.

Depois que sai, devidamente vestida com a primeira roupa que eu tinha achado antes de entrar no banheiro, Edward estava me esperando.

— Resnesmee... — ele disse. — Você está bem? Jasper disse que você estava um pouco triste.

— Não sou a única. — falei.

— Filha. — Edward me abraçou. — Me desculpe, mas você sabe como é difícil para mim, falar de Bella.

— Eu sei. — retribui o abraço. — Só que você nunca fala nada. E por mais que já tenha se passado cinqüenta anos que ela morreu, eu quero saber. Ela é a minha mãe.

— Acho que ainda não lhe dei os parabéns...

— É, ainda não...

— Então — meu pai me fez olhar para ele —, feliz aniversário, querida.

Comecei a chorar.

De novo.

E o abracei mais uma vez.

Não sei bem porque motivo eu estava chorando, só sei que estava e continuei por mais um tempo depois que Edward saiu do meu quarto.

Mas não foi muito.

Tempo, quero dizer.

Dormi logo depois, aquela choradeira toda havia me cansado.

Um pouco antes de adormecer, ouvi uma música já bem conhecida ecoando nas paredes. Meu pai estava no piano tocando a canção que ele fizera para minha mãe. Mais uma vez.

Acordei horas depois, eu não precisava dormir muito, e desci até a sala. Rosalie e Alice disputavam em silêncio com Emmett e Jasper para ver quem ficaria com a televisão.

Nenhum cedia e ia ver o que queria no aparelho que tinham no quarto. Pelo que eu consegui entender, Alice e Rose queriam ver a reprise de um desfile que estaria passando durante a noite, já que não puderam ver quando passou no dia, pois Emmett, Jasper e meu pai estavam vendo um jogo. Já os dois vampiros queriam ver — suspense, suspense — um jogo lá de beisebol lá dos Estados Unidos que estaria passando ao vivo na tevê paga.

Enquanto os quatro reclamavam, eu peguei o controle e coloquei no canal que eu queria. Infelizmente, o programa que eu costumava ver já tinha acabado e estava passando um filme.

— Ei! — Alice reclamou. — Nós vamos ver o desfile nessa televisão aí!

— Não — Emmett disse. —, a gente vai ver um jogo!

— Desfile! — Alice falou.

— Jogo!

— Desfile!

— Jo...

— Desfile. — concordei mudando de canal. O tal desfile já tinha começado.

As duas vampiras pularam no sofá uma de cada lado meu.

— Obrigada, Renesmee. — Rosalie deu um beijo na minha bochecha.

— De nada...

— Olha que lindo! — Alice quase gritou voando em direção a televisão. — É tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão sofisticado... E olhe a cor, maravilhosa! Esse tom de azul é simplesmente perfeito!

Achei que a vampira fosse babar ali por aquele vestido.

Ele era mesmo lindo, mas para Alice quando se trata de moda...

— Eu vou comprar. — a vampira declarou se sentando ao meu lado novamente no sofá.

O desfile se passou rapidamente, com mais alguns surtos vindo das duas vampiras ao meu lado. Parecia que hoje seria um dia carregado de muitas compras para elas.

— Renesmee, quer ir fazer compras com a gente? — Rose perguntou enquanto desligava a televisão.

— Compras? É, quero sim.

Seria bom para esquecer a choradeira de ontem.

— Quantas horas faltam para as lojas abrirem? — perguntei.

— Umas — Alice olhou no relógio. — quatro horas.

— Quatro horas. — repeti.

— É, mas a gente pode dar uma volta antes...

— Uma volta de quatro horas?

— Bom — a vampira deu de ombros. —, nós podíamos ir a cidade vizinha, também... Você sabe, a cidade é meio pequena e não tem tantas lojas assim...

— Eu acho uma ótima idéia. — Rosalie disse. — Até porque eu não tenho nada para ficar fazendo nessas quatros horas...

— Emm...

— Ainda está vendo o jogo!

Rose então puxou eu e Alice para fora de casa. Descemos até o estacionamento do prédio e vampira entrou em um de nossos carros.

— Quando eu dei a idéia de irmos até outra cidade, acho que me esqueci de dizer que quem iria dirigindo seria EU. — Alice resmungou sentando-se no banco do passageiro.

— Você dirigiu até lá da última vez. — Rose disse encarando a si mesma no reflexo do vidro. — Tem alguma escova de cabelo por aí? — ela perguntou.

— Pega. — Alice tirou uma da própria bolsa e entregou a ela. — Mas quem dirigiu da última vez foi você.

— Quando foi a última vez? — perguntei. — Não foi aquela vez que vocês foram com a Esme?

— Não. — as duas responderam juntas.

— Foi semana passada. — esclareceu Alice.

— Semana passada...?

— Sexta-feira.

— Ainda é a mesma semana... E sexta-feira vocês não disseram que haviam feito compras na cidade?

— Também. — Rose respondeu.

— Mas se já foram para lá sexta, porque querem ir hoje de novo? O desfile não era reprise? Então a coleção nova já devia estar lá.

— Esse é o problema! O desfile passou ontem! — Rosalie disse e ligou o carro. — Agora vamos. E naquele dia eu fui dirigindo e você voltou.

— Alice, você sabia.

— É claro. — ela sorriu.

— Então...

— Renesmee, pára. Vamos lá comprar algumas roupas novas, se divertir, ir no cinema...

— Para você contar o final do filme? De novo?

— Eu vou tentar não falar nada. — Alice fez de conta que trancava a boca com uma chave imaginária.

— Disse isso da última vez...

— Está bem, está bem. Querem parar de reclamar? — Rose bufou. — Se nós fomos ver algum filme, Alice não vai contar nada. E nós vamos pelo menos comprar um vestido lindo que tinha naquele desfile. E talvez aquela blusa branca com uns detalhes em vermelho...

E as duas começaram a falar e não pararam mais. Pareciam examinar cada peça que foi mostrada no desfile.

E Rose também não dirigiu para a cidade vizinha, foi para uma maior que aquela, cheias de shoppings e tudo mais.

Ela estava dirigindo bem rápido, passando por alguns carros — na verdade foi só um, já que Rose pegou um caminho bem alternativo, que quase ninguém passava — como se fosse um foguete. Eu estava calculando em quanto tempo a gente chegaria naquela velocidade quando Alice exclamou:

— Ai meus Deus do céu! Rose diminui a velocidade. — a outra só lhe olhou confusa. — Rose, agora!

A vampira freou bem a tempo.

Alice tinha visto um acidente na pista. Estava a poucos metros de nós quando Rosalie fez uma curva na velocidade normal.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Rose gritou parando o carro no acostamento.

Dois carros tinham se batido, estavam ocupando quase a pista inteira e o "pequeno" carro de Rosalie não passava.

Em um dos carros — o que aparentemente sofreu mais estrago — tinha um casal. No outro tinha só um homem.

Nem preciso dizer que tinha muito sangue.

— É melhor a gente voltar... — eu disse. — Mas antes liga para o Carlisle...

— Eu vou ligar... — falou Alice.

— Espera. Aquele homem ali... — Rosalie apontou para o carro que só tinha uma pessoa.

— Os outros dois estão quase morrendo — disse eu. —, não dá para ouvir direito o coração deles... Liga, Alice!

As duas estavam paradas.

— Vamos embora daqui...

— Mas... E aquele homem? — perguntou Rose.

— Se a gente for rápido ele nem vai nos ver!

— Mas...

— Rosalie!

— Não o que está no carro! — ela se virou para mim. — O que está atrás! O vampiro!

* * *

**Oii! :D**  
Quanto tempo, não?? **Desculpa** não ter postado antes, vou explicar: eu tinha um trabalho de Educação Física que ocupou quase a semana inteira, até demorei para postar a "Recomeço", mas agora já está tudo certo. Depois eu fui postar, ou tentar postar, ontem, só que ficava dando erro, não consegui nem editar o capítulo. Então hoje funcionou e só faltou eu sair dando pulos de alegria pela casa inteira, só não fiz isso porque para piorar, na sexta-feira a minha renite atacou e a cada um minuto eu ficava espirando, ainda bem que já estou melhor. Ainda bem nada, se ainda estivesse mal faltaria aula segunda! hasuhsuahsuashuashuashua E depois teria que fazer segunda chamada de uma prova de Geografia...

Reviews...

_**Luna Simon:** eu também, só falo Bella, nem lembro que existe uma 'Isabella' na história! aksopkasposakap  
Sabe, eu nem gosto muito de chocolate... É que quando eu era pequena tinha alergia a proteina do leite [ou alguma coisa assim] e daí eu não podia comer...  
Por enquanto nada de terceiro sinal de loucura vindo da Renesmee...  
É, talvez ela tenha alguma coisa contra crianças... Algo que será explicado do futuro? Talvez por ela ter tido uma infância curta? /tá, nada a ver...  
Eu também aceitaria trocar de lugar com ela! ksapoksapoksapkoasp Mas não sei se seria uma boa idéa, é família...  
Um jeito de se proteger, mesmo, mas acho que eu prefiriria só chorar e pedir ajuda :S  
Sem sanduíches por enquanto! :P  
E calma, calma...  
"Edwardpegael!" [4] /só para não perder o costume... kaspokaopskpakspakpas_

_**jaqueline sign:** ah, sei lá, eu gostei um pouco da Bella ter tido uma filha, mas é estranho sendo que o Edward é um vampiro... Mas mesmo assim eu amo a história! :D  
Ser filha do Edward contribui mesmo! ksaposkpaoskpaoskpoask  
Que bom que você está gostando! =DD_

_**Vicky M. M. Black:** você deve amar muito atum, mesmo! shuashaushuashaush E chocolate e sanduíche fazem bem, claro! ksaopkspoakksaposkap  
Se tivessem o mesmo efeito que alguma verdura... ai, ai... :PP  
Bom, aqui ela já morreu, mas é só uma fic... e na maioria ela ainda está viva... Então nosso plano ainda está de pé?! haushauhsauashuashasu  
Sim, somos felizes!! =P_

_**Mariina:** calma, Mah, calma... O 'Edwardzinho' como diz você deu os parabéns para ela sim, mas só nesse capítulo..._

_**Bia Cullen-CrAzY:** é mesmo... "tia steph pq vc fez isso com a gente!" [2] ushaushuashuashasu_

Bom gente, **obrigada** pelas reviews,  
**comentem** por favor,  
beijão,  
tchau  
e até quarta com mais um capítulo novo! **:D**


	6. Capítulo 5, Encontro estranho

**_5. Encontro estranho_**

Segui o olhar de Rosalie e dei de cara com um vampiro nos olhando curioso.

Ele olhou para mim como se quisesse me fuzilar, pegar uma arma e mirar bem no meio de minha cabeça. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que há algo de ERRADO comigo, como ser MEIO humana e MEIO vampira.

Rosalie saiu do carro, eu não sei porque ela estava agindo daquele jeito, era muito... diferente...

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou, mas não em tom de acusação nem nada, perguntou... normal.

— Meu nome é Frederick, senhorita. — ele se apresentou com uma voz rouca. De um jeito formal demais para o meu gosto.

Eu só pensei:_ "O quê? Aquele cara está fazendo uma reverência? Em que século ele viveu? Ela pensa que a Rose é a encarnação de alguma rainha?"._

— O que faz aqui? — Rosalie falou, ainda naquele tom calmo.

Será que ela não percebeu que ele não é a Alice e os dois não estão falando sobre qual roupa vão usar para ir para a escola? Por que está falando daquele jeito? Aquele tal de Fred não sei das quantas era uma ameaça! E pelo jeito que ele falou é bem, bem, bem velho.

— Estou só de passagem. — ele respondeu. Me encarando, devo dizer.

Aquele vampiro perdeu alguma coisa em mim?

Ou ele só quer uma foto?

— Ótimo. — disse eu. — Alice, liga logo. Rosalie, vamos embora.

— Espere. — Frederick falou.

Rose já tinha se virado para o carro, mas ao ouvir o pedido — que soou muito mais com uma ordem —, ela parou. Eu voltei a encarar o homem.

— Sim? — perguntou Rose.

— Você. — ele apontou com o dedo para mim.

E o dedo dele estava sujo de terra, assim como a roupa dele. Aonde aquele vampiro andou andando, hein? Chegou até aqui por baixo da terra. Não sei não, ele parece ser mais velho que o Carlisle fisicamente, deve ter a mesma idade, se não mais. Tem aquele mesmo ar de respeito, maturidade, inteligência que o outro tem, mas com certeza parece um mendigo.

— Eu?

— Cuidado.

— O que ele está dizendo? — perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para as outras duas vampiras ali.

— Estou dizendo para ter cuidado. — Frederick falou por si próprio. — Cuidado com o que pensa em fazer.

— Você vê o futuro?

Sabe, porque se ele sabia que o que eu iria fazer — será que ele estava falando de eu ir para Forks? —, ele tem que ver o futuro. E é legal se ele vê o meu futuro, já que Alice não vê, mas eu provavelmente nunca mais — okay, há chances já que eu vou viver para sempre e tudo mais — verei aquele ser na minha frente.

— Não.

— Então como sabe que eu vou me dar mal? Porque se você está pedindo que eu tenha cuidado, é porque eu vou me dar mal.

— Eu não estava pedindo...

— Era um conselho? — cortei-o.

Ele me olhou com seus olhos vermelhos assassinos, pareciam que iam perfurar o meu rosto e ainda continuariam a causar devastação atrás de mim.

— Era mais para uma ordem. — o vampiro respondeu ácido.

Ordem?

Quem ele pensa que É para me dar uma ORDEM?

Ele que vá dar uma ordem para a mãe dele!

— Ordem. — repeti. — Tá legal, vamos embora daqui. Rosalie.

— Rosalie. — o homem voltou a falar. — Isso que você sonha nunca irá acontecer, desista.

O quê?

Como?

Onde?

Quando?

Alguém pra me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Que sonho?

E eu não vou ficar aceitando ordens de estranhos, não!

— Sonho? — perguntei. — Você tem um dom ou sei lá o que?

Ele só me olhou, estudando. Pensou que eu fui mal educada, decerto, e quer saber? Eu fui um pouco mesmo, ainda quero saber quem ele pensa que é para ficar mandando em mim.

Não é meu PAI.

Não é a minha MÃE.

Avó, avô, tio, tia...

Nem da minha família.

Nem amigo meu.

Nem nada.

— E se eu tiver?

Ele também foi um pouco mal educado...

— Nada, só quero saber.

— Você tem? — Rosalie perguntou se aproximando dele, quase como amiginha.

O que está acontecendo com a Rosalie? Meu Deus...

— Tenho. — Frederick respondeu.

— Legal. — agora foi Alice, parece que ela voltou a se mexer. — Carlisle vai gostar de saber disso...

— Ei, espera aí! — disse eu. — Alice, Carlisle vai gostar de saber que tem gente morrendo ali, naquele carro e não saber daquele vampiro ali. — me virei para ele. — E aí, tio, qual é o seu dom?

— Renesmee, seja mais educada. — falou Rosalie.

— Qual é o seu dom, senhor? — perguntei com uma careta.

O vampiro pensou mais um pouco antes de responder.

— Eu posso ver qual é o maior sonho das pessoas. Como por exemplo... — ele se aproximou de Rosalie e pegou sua mão.

Espera aí.

Para tudo.

A Rosalie não pirou?

Ela não viu que a mão dele está toda suja de terra e que vai sujar a mão dela também?

Ela não deu um escândalo?

Quem é ela e onde colocaram a Rose de verdade?

Okay...

— O seu maior desejo — ele se dirigiu vampira a sua frente — era ser mãe quando era humana. Vejo que isso não mudou muito, mas infelizmente não há como. Não do jeito que você quer, do jeito que você mais deseja.

Será que ele precisa ter contato com a pessoa?

Porque tipo, ele falou que o desejo da Rosalie seria impossível — e é mesmo, só se ela vá lá e adote algum humano, mas duvido... — e depois pegou a mão dela e falou mais um pouco... de bobagens, é claro que Rose sempre ter quis um filho e aquilo não dava.

Todo mundo sabe disso.

Até ele, viu?

— Você... — Frederick soltou a mão de Rosalie e veio até mim, parando na frente do carro, onde eu estava com a janela aberta.

Deu vontade de fechar o vidro e ignorá-lo, só que ele estendeu a mão em minha direção

Eu não iria dar a minha mão para ele.

Será que ele era um tipo de cigano?

Será que existem vampiros ciganos?

Será que ele queria ler a minha mão?

Não, eu não iria deixar.

— O seu desejo... — o vampiro ainda queria que eu desse a minha mão a ele.

Já disse que não, horas.

Tudo bem, pensei. Mas aquilo não estava óbvio?

—... é...

— Não! — eu disse, ou melhor, gritei.

Por que se ele sabia o meu desejo de ir para Forks, eu não queria que Alice soubesse. Eu amo ela, mas não dava.

— Você tem medo...

Mentira! Só não quero que você saia espalhando para o mundo inteiro.

— Não deve ter medo, só cuidado.

Então ele pegou a minha mão, não sei como. Num minuto ela estava ali na minha frente, no outro elas já estavam no meio das mãos sujas de terra dele. Fiz uma careta.

— Cuidado. — ele repetiu.

E depois saiu correndo.

Puxa, que homem louco!

Estranho.

Doido.

Deveria estar num hospício.

Não que adiantassse muito, já que sendo vampiro sairia dali rapidinho, mas sei lá.

E o jeito que ele me olhou, parecia que queria me matar — até podia querer por causa do meu sangue, mas ele pegou a minha mão e os olhos dele estavam bem vermelhos, com certeza Frederick não estava com sede —, me partir em mil mínimos pedacinhos.

E o jeito que ele falava! Eu devia ter perguntado quantos anos ele tinha, seria bem mais interessante do que falar do sonho da Rosalie de ser mãe. Indelicado perguntar isso, mas ele é homem, não iria se imcomodar. Que legal, ele deve ser bem velho!

Mas mesmo assim, não gosto dele.

E, eca!, ele pegou a minha mão! Está imunda! Socorro!

— Rosalie, vamos embora.

* * *

Ahh,** gostei** de escrever esse capítulo! Ficava dando risada das coisas que a Renesmee** pensava**, é **bom** depois de todo aquele choro... Mas e **agora,** será que esse vampiro **aparecerá** em breve? **Destruíra** o sonho da garota? Ou... **haha'** é melhor eu não falar **mais nada**!

**Obrigadão³** pelas reviews...

_**Vicky M. M. Black:** é, acho que você é meio louca mesmo, mas tudo bem, eu também sou! haushsaushaushuashs Só não gosto tanto de atum assim...  
O nosso plano... por mim a gente sumia com todo mundo! Ficava com o Emmett, o Jasper, o Edward, o Carlisle, o Jake, *insirir mais personagens aqui* tudo pra gente! kaopkspskpaoskpaokspaoks_

_**Dada cullen**: =DD_

_**Maariina:** não Mah, o James já morreu, está lembrada?! auhsuahsuhasuhashuas_

_**Bia Cullen-CrAzY:** coitada da Steph, escrever mais duas vezes cada livro, um pra você como Bella, um para mim como Bella... kasopskpaokspoaksp_

_**Luna Simon:** eu não vou mais repetir aquela frase lá também... ai, ai... hasuhuahsuhaushuash Nem a nova, já que você não falou nada, né? =PP_

_**Suzanah Simon**_

_**moonrose-t:** que bom! :DD_

_**Babisy:** bem vindaa! =D  
Não, a Nessie não vai ter uma impressão com o Jake. Mas ele não morreu ainda, por enquanto ele está aqui fic, quando ela for para Forks, mas sem nada de impressão._

**Vou indo,** porque para variar um pouco eu tenho coisa para fazer! **:PP**

**Amanhã tem Recomeço**,  
**últimos **capítulos,  
se não for até o **último** amanhã, não tenho certeza...  
**Semana que vem tem Entre Nuvnes**,  
quando acabar a outra fic vou postar **dois dias da semana** essa!  
**_Beijão_** para vocês,  
**_comentem_** e **_tcahu_**! **:DD  
**Ah, talvez eu coloque algo novo no **blog amanhã**, sem muita certeza...


	7. Capítulo 6, Roupas e mais roupas

**_6. Roupas e mais roupas_**

De qualquer jeito, acabamos no shopping.

Enquanto Rose fazia a volta — por causa dos carros na pista e por ela não querer passar pelo lado deles, já que o mato em volta da estrada poderia estragar a pintura do carro dela — e seguia até a estrada principal, eu não parei nem um minuto de pensar naquele vampiro com o dom curioso de poder ver os nossos sonhos.

E o pior é que ele ainda quase me fala qual é o meu! Eu acho que ele devia ver o segundo também, daí saberia que é: _"Nunca deixar alguém da minha família saber meu sonho de ir para Forks, já que eles não me deixariam ir"_. Eles, quero dizer Edward.

E, tudo bem, Alice daria um jeito de ficar cantando o hino de sabe se Deus lá que país em todas as línguas que ela conhece, de trás para frente, do meio pro começo e qualquer outro jeito que ela encontre. Mas daí Edward já ficaria desconfiado, e eu não preciso de mais uma alguém para poder cometer esse erro de falar, ou melhor, pensar o que não deve.

Então, já não basta Rosalie ter descoberto com a minha falta TOTAL de descuido. Porque é claro que eu fui uma idiota em deixar as minhas coisas jogadas ali para quem quiser ver. Mas fazer o que? Agora o estrago já foi feito.

Mas daí chegamos no shopping, minha atenção foi totalmente desviada para as milhares de lojas que existiam ali e principalmente para as roupas, sapatos, bolsas, óculos e outros acessórios que eram vendidas nelas.

E Alice com certeza ajudou, já que com ela toda compra fica mais divertida. Ela sabe o é e o que será moda. E é claro que a vampira ama nos vestir como verdadeiras super estrelas do cinema americano. Se alguém aparecer com algo menos do que uma roupa que esteja fazendo sucesso pelo mundo, ela se sente no poder de arrumar outra roupa para a gente.

Ficamos um bom tempo por lá, indo de loja em loja, comprando pelo menos alguma coisinha em algumas delas. E é óbvio que compramos mais do que aquele vestido e aquela blusa que a Rosalie disse, claro. No final a gente estava CHEIA de sacolas das lojas.

E depois fomos, quero dizer, eu fui comer alguma coisa. Porque tenho que admitir, fazer compras cansa, eu precisava de um bom copo de refrigerante e talvez um sanduíche. Acho que é só isso que eu como, ainda bem que não faz mal para mim.

Voltamos para casa. Carlisle não estava lá, porque no final Alice acabou ligando para ele. Na verdade, só Esme estava em casa.

— Olá! — ela nos recebeu.

— Oi. — dissemos.

— Boas compras, não? — a vampira perguntou sorrindo enquanto olhava pelo canto dos olhos a montanha de sacola no corredor.

— Ótimas. — respondeu Alice.

— E Esme, você tinha que ver — disse Rosalie. —, tinha uma blusa que era a sua cara. Então a gente comprou, só falta achar em alguma dessas sacolas aí...

— Espera! — Alice gritou quando Rose fez menção de pegar a sacola em que estava a blusa de Esme e entregar a vampira. — Eu tenho uma idéia! Vamos fazer um desfile! E a Nessie vai ser a nossa modelo!

E eu fiquei tipo: "Hã?"

— Vamos lá, Renesmee. — ela me encentivou.

— Mas...

— Por favor? — a vampira fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

Eu já disse que ninguém resiste ao charme da Alice? Porque aquela vampira SEMPRE, eu falei SEMPRE, consegue o que quer. Nem que isso seja impossível, ela vai conseguir. Porque segundo ela mesma, NADA é IMPOSSÍVEL para Alice Cullen. Então por isso, eu não tive como negar para aquela carinha dela, dá um dó, uma vontade de ajudar de qualquer jeito.

Foi assim que eu me tornei modelo por um dia. Tive que colocar todas as roupas que foram compradas. TODAS, e não eram poucas, você sabe.

E no fim, eu já estava cansada de novo. Ficava só naquela de tira roupa, põe roupa, tira sapato, põe sapato. Fora os acessórios, põe óculos, pões pulseira, põe colar, põe cinto...

— Só mais uma vez! — falou Rosalie.

— É, por favor! — opoiou Alice.

— Coloca! — Esme.

As três estavam tentando me convencer a por mais uma vez o vestido — aquele mesmo que Rosalie tinha amado e comprado — que eu acho que devo dizer, já tinha posto quatro vezes. Rose até estava mudando de idéia e tentava me convencer a ficar com ele. Mas mesmo assim eu não queria.

Não me entenda mal, o vestido era lindo, mas não fazia o meu estilo. Era Rosalie demais...

— Última vez? — perguntei.

— Claro!

— Ahan!

— A última!

As três continuaram, cada uma com um sorriso no rosto.

— Juram?

— Vai lá, Renesmee! — disse Alice se levantando. — Ou eu vou colocar esse vestido a força em você! — ela riu.

— Tudo bem. — disse eu. — Mas é a última vez!

Eu fui colocar o tal vestido mais uma vez, então. Era vermelho, óbvio — Rosalie, você quer o que? —, tinha um cinto preto para amarrar na cintura e eu não agüentava mais vê-lo. Coloquei, mais uma vez, e me encarei no espelho.

Ele ficava bem em mim mesmo, destacava bem na minha pele branca — mas menos do que a de um vampiro. Então eu saí do closet de Alice e parei na porta, olhando para as três vampiras que estavam sentadas na cama.

— Você tem que ficar com ele. — foi a única coisa que Rosalie disse.

— Mas Rose, você gostou tanto desse vestido. — tentei.

— Não faz mal. Fica melhor em você.

— Não sei não...

— Nada disso, vai ficar com você.

— Rosalie...

— Não discuta comigo. O vestido era meu e agora eu estou dando ele para você! Não pode recusar um presente!

— Tudo bem. — disse sem jeito. — Obrigada, então.

— De nada.

— Sabe — Alice falou depois de um tempo. —, eu acho que vamos ter que voltar lá no shopping...

Eu e Rosalie nos olhamos confusa.

— Por quê? — perguntei.

— É que...

Ela hesitou.

— É o que, Alice?

— Eu me esqueci de comprar aquele vestido azul do desfile! Não sei como!

x-x-x-x-x

Não voltamos.

A gente não ia voltar só por causa daquele capricho da Alice.

Mas ELA voltou.

Pegou o carro e sumiu e eu aproveitei para conversar com Rosalie. Em casa mesmo, já que Esme foi acompanhar Alice.

— Como era em Forks, Rosalie?

— Normal. — ela disse. — A única coisa de diferente era que depois de um tempo tínhamos Bella na família, também. E talvez um pouco mais de encrencas.

— Encrencas?

— Sua mãe era quase como um imã para perigos...

— Que tipo de perigos?

— Como vampiros querendo matá-la? — ela riu, provavelmente lembrando-se de algo.

— Não está falando de você, está?

— Talvez...

— Talvez? Você queria matá-la? — perguntei sem acreditar.

— Eu senti ciúmes dela, no começo... Mas depois aceitei. E eu também não queria matá-la. — Rose se defendeu. — Eu só não entendia...

— Não entendia o que?

— O que seu pai via nela que não tinha visto em mim. Era ciúmes...

— Mas como assim? E Emmett?

— Sabe o que Carlisle pensava quando me transformou? — ela continuou sem esperar uma resposta. — Que eu fosse para o seu pai o mesmo que Esme é para ele. Mas Edward nunca se interresou por mim assim.

— E então você sentiu ciúmes de minha mãe porque ela era apenas uma humana e você era uma vampira linda para sempre?

— É... Mais ou menos isso... — a vampira suspirou. — Eu pensava no que seu pai vira em Bella que não tinha visto em mim antes, já que eu estava acostumada com todos os olhares para mim, mesmo sendo humana. Idiota... Eu sei...

— Mas então, como você aceitou?

— Quando eu vi que eu tinha Emmett e queria que Edward fosse tão feliz quanto eu? Talvez... Eu não aceitava que ela quisesse virar uma vampira quanto eu daria qualquer coisa para ser humana. Mas o que eu não via era que ela queria virar uma por causa do amor.

— Hum...

— E daí?

— Bom, eu acho que é isso. Não tenho muito o que falar de Bella para você. Não sou a pessoa certa para falar sobre ela. Mas não sei se você encontrará alguma coisa em Forks, Renesmee... Charlie já deve ter morrido e não acho que ele deva ter deixado alguma coisa.

— Ele deve. Ele tinha amigos e, bom, sei lá. Alguém deve saber alguma coisa sobre ele! Sobre a minha mãe! Qualquer coisa!

Eu vou conseguir.

* * *

**_E aí!?_ :D**

**O** que estão achando da história? **Curiosos** com o vampiro do capítulo passado? Ele vai aparecer ainda... :X  
E a **conversa** da Renesmee com a Rosalie? E as pessoas do acidente? **E**... Bem, acho que **não sou eu **quem deveria estar fazendo perguntas...  
Então vamos as **reviews**... **obrigada** por elas!** (:**

_**Mariinaa:** Mah, você já está me passando esse seu hábito de chorar por qualquer coisa! =PP_

_**Luna Simon:** acho que o meu também seria alguma coisa parecido com isso... kaposkpaoskposkaoksopak Não sei, não tenho nenhum sonho grande assim, mas se fosse para pensar na hora, seria alguma coisa assim! :P_

_**Nessie Bell's:** er... não sei, mas acho que para mim assim já está bom! hauhaushauhsuahs  
Ninguém mesmo! Nunca vi alguém tão louco por atum assim! kaopskpakspoaska  
Eu sou um pouco má mesmo... =PP Mas tem que ter alguma coisa assim, se não qual é a graça!?_

_**Bibi** =)_

_**elleen c.** :D_

_**Bia Cullen-CrAzY:** coitada dela! saopkaspokaspokaspa Vai ter que escrever em tudinho para não morrer e ainda em português! Aina por cima com o novo acordo! Isso é mal... E eu gosto disso! sauhauhsuhaushaushausha =PP Mentira... :D_

**Mas então,** **convido** todos vocês para **ler** o **ÚLTIMO** capítulo da minha fic **_Recomeço_**, que foi postado ontem e amanhã, quinta-feira, terá o **epílogo**. Vou postar alguns **extras** de segunda a sexta, também...  
Blog, nem comento, acho que só semana que vem mesmo... Eu **até postava** alguma coisa no final de semana, só que eu vou viajar, talvez _domingo de noite_...

**Vou** indo embora, então,  
**beijo **para vocês,  
espero que estejam **gostando**  
e **tchau**! **:D**

**Reviews? **


	8. Capítulo 7, Acordo com o desconhecido

**_7. Acordo com o desconhecido_**

Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

Bom demais.

Era claro, totalmente óbvio — tudo bem, talvez não tanto, mas alguma coisa parecia me dizer que ele ia voltar.

Ele, eu digo Frederick, aquele vampiro louco, totalmente pirado, que eu desconfio que se acha o cigano que pode "ler a minha mão" e ver qual é o meu sonho. Seria bom se ele achasse um "Vai embora!" nela.

Então, eu estava toda certinha sentada no banco na frente da minha escola — porque sim, eu vou para escola. É um prédio antigo sabe, não tanto quanto o meu pai, também, e não tem pátio nem nada, é só um prédio que nem os ao redor, só que em vez de ter gente morando, tem gente fazendo bagunça, tido, estudando — esperando o sinal bater. E sabe, eu pedi para não estudar na mesma escola que os outros. Sei lá, é estranho, você parado com a sua família ali, ninguém com idade de verdade para estar ali e eu também já estudei com eles um monte de vezes! Precisava fazer isso alguma vez sozinha.

Foi quando eu vi aquele homem. Na verdade, eu senti o cheiro dele, depois olhei para ver quem era. E era o tal de Frederick que se curvou para Rosalie no outro dia.

Falando em outro dia, o meu presente chegou! Era para ter chegado dia onze, tudo bem, hoje é dia doze. E amanhã é dia treze, mas não quero pensar em amanhã. Voltamos ao meu presente, então. É um carro, lindo, só para mim! Não é demais? Tipo, ele não é chamativo, mas é caro, não sei mais o que tem nele, a única coisa que eu sei de carros é que eles "andam". E para mim, precisam "correr". Não só para mim, vampiros gostam de velocidade.

Frederick, certo. Ele veio em minha direção, voltei o meu olhar ao livro que eu estava lendo e pouco tempo depois ele se sentou ao meu lado. Encarei-o, tipo, ninguém percebeu que os olhos dele estavam VERMELHOS? Vermelhos SANGUE? Pois EU percebi. Ele não disse nada, então voltei a minha atenção para o livro.

— Você não está tendo cuidado. — ele disse. Mas bem baixo.

Bufei.

— Você também não. — resmunguei.

Frederick riu.

— Eu sempre tomo cuidado.

— Não parece. — voltei a encará-lo. — Eu aposto que se você sempre tomasse cuidado, não se meteria comigo, é só eu dizer que você é uma ameaça que acabam com você em um segundo.

Ele riu de novo.

— Não temo sua família. — o vampiro falou. — E não sou uma ameaça, muito menos.

Agora foi a minha vez de rir.

— Não é uma ameaça? — repeti. — Pois para mim É sim! Pensa que eu quero que você fique dizendo o meu sonho para todo mundo?! Tenho uma dica para você, experimenta a internet, ela é bem útil hoje em dia, dá para fazer tudo. Só muda o meu nome quando for escrever. Você sabe usar a internet, não? Ela não existia no seu tempo, não é mesmo? Mas pelo tempo em que você está vivo deve ter feito alguma coisa de útil. Pensando bem — olhei para a, er, roupa dele, estava com mesma do nosso último encontro. —, eu acho que não. A única coisa que deve ter aprendido é de não se sujar de sangue enquanto caça.

Frederick ignorou meu comentário.

— De qualquer jeito, é uma ameaça. — finalizei.

— Se você acha assim... Mas eu penso que Carlisle adorará uma visita minha, tantos anos de história...

Eu tinha dito Carlisle da última vez que nos vimos? Devia, se ele sabia...

— Nem pense. — me levantei. — Você não vai na minha casa, nem que seja pintado de ouro!

— Nem que eu saiba usar a internet? — ele rebateu.

— Nem que você viva desde o ano um! — falei me virando e entrando na escola.

E o vampiro ficou ali, sentado no banco, olhando, só olhando...

E quando eu sai, ele estava lá de novo! Lá, no banco, sentado no mesmo lugar, pensei até que ele tinha ficado sentado lá sem se mexer a manhã inteira, mas não, Frederick tinha mudado de roupa. Pelo menos, estava mais apresentável, mas o vampiro que nem pensasse chegar perto da minha casa!

Quando eu percebi que ele não estava sozinho. Tinha um menina, uma vampira, mas que devia ter uns quinze, dezesseis anos quando foi transformada. O que me chamou a atenção nela? Os olhos, olhos dourados. O que era aquilo?

Eu ia passar reto, juro, correr direto para o meu carro e ir embora dali, mas fui parada pelos dois.

— Quero que conheça essa garota. — Frederick disse puxando a vampira para a sua frente.

Então, fora parecer nova e ter os olhos dourados, ela tinha os cabelos bem loiros, daqueles quase brancos mesmo, não era alta, nem magra, mas também não era baixinha ou gorda. Ela era... como alguém que não se preocupa muito com a beleza, sabe? Apesar de ter se tornado vampira a ter ajudado, aqueles quilos a mais que ela tinha quando era humana estavam ali e ela não parecia se importar. E por que se importaria? Teria que ficar com o resto da eternidade com aquele corpo de qualquer jeito.

— Ela pode lhe ajudar. Conheça Maria.

Eu a olhei com uma cara confusa, ela parecia um pouco amedrontada, já que não me encarava nos olhos e muito menos ficou ali na minha frente, correu novamente para trás de Frederick. Do que ela tinha medo? Não estava vendo que ela mesma e o senhor que vê os sonhos alheios poderiam me matar bem antes que eu matasse eu dois? Está certo que provavelmente seriam mortos depois, mas duvido que algum deles saiba disso... E ainda estávamso na RUA!

— E por que eu devo conhecê-la? — perguntei não entendendo nada. Mas eu não sou tão mal educada assim. — Oi?

— Porque — falou Frederick. Maria não me respondeu. —, ela vai lhe ajudar.

— Vai?

Sinceramente, não parece.

— Vai.

Olhei para Maria, só faltava ela tremer ali.

— O que ela tem? — perguntei.

— Nada.

— Como nada? Daqui a pouco vou começar a pensar que vampiros podem morrer de ataque de, sei lá o que ela tem, medo!

— Maria não gosta muito de ficar perto de muitos humanos, e o dom dela ainda não ajuda muito.... — esclareceu Frederick.

— E os olhos?

— Ela não gosta de matar humanos.

Ou tem medo deles, sei lá...

— Mas e como que ela vai me ajudar se ela tem medo dos humanos?

Aquela conversa não fazia o menor sentido.

— Ela não tem medo. — suspirou o vampiro.

— Okay, mas como ela pode me ajudar?

— De muitas formas.

— Mas... E qual é o dom dela?

— Eu vejo que precisa de ajuda. — Maria respondeu por si mesma. — É horrível, é como se todos estivessem me chamando para ajudar.

— É por isso que você sabe que eu preciso de ajuda? — perguntei a Frederick, ele acenou que sim com a cabeça.

Interessante...

— Mas espera aí! Como eu vou saber que vocês não estão mentindo? Como vou saber que você não quer me matar por eu não ser nem vampira, nem humana?

— Você não tem como saber. Pode confiar, ou não.

Aquilo era o pior, eu não tinha mesmo uma resposta.

E agora, eu aceitava ou não a ajuda daquele estranho?

Algo me dizia que eu devia aceitar, mas era o certo?

Eu não sei...

Quero tanto ir para Forks e eu VOU para lá, de qualquer jeito.

Não custa nada, se aquele vampiro não for abrir a boca.

— Eu aceito. — disse. — Mas escute bem, se você não estiver me ajudando de verdade, vai se arrepender.

* * *

**Oii**!!** :D** Tudo bem?? **:P**  
Não tenho o que falar hoje, sei lá...

**Reviews....**

_**Bia Cullen-CrAzY:** ótimo! Vou ter um livro de Twilight em que a Bella sou eu! akpkaposkpasokpasskop Fora os outros, que eu também quero! =PP_

_**. Vondii Black'**: o Jacob vai aparecer sim, ele jurou vingança e está lá em La Push... Deixei escapar Nessie? É mesmo! Já arrumei, obrigada por avisar! É costume já chamar ela de Nessie... ahushuashuashuasuash_

_**Dada cullen** :D_

_**Bibi** (=_

_**Luna Simon:** quem não gostaria de ter uma tia como a Alice?! hasuhasuhasuhasu Afinal, quem não gostaria de ter uma família como os Cullen?!_

_**Bells Blac:** é um vampiro do bem... ou é um vampiro do mal? E agora tem mais uma... Mais dúvidas... kspaokspoaskpkapskopas  
Eu queria um dom diferente, comecei a pensar, mas daí vinha aqueles nada a ver tipo "super-herói" mesmo e não ficava legal. Daí eu pensei mais um pouco e tive essa idéia, um tempo depois me veio a idéia de criar a Maria! E agora os dois estão aí ajudando, ou fingindo que estão ajudando, a Renesmee! :D Bum-bum?? O acidente você quis dizer? Em breve... (:_

**Obrigada por elas!**

Agora eu vou, que eu tenho que escrever mais fics ainda!** :PP**  
**Beijo,**  
**_reviews por favor_**! **:D**  
E **tcahu**!


	9. Capítulo 8, Destino: Forks

_**8. Destino: Forks**_

Eu agi sem pensar. Isso é óbvio. Quero dizer, eu nem ao menos conhecia aquela, hum, garota, e já iria VIAJAR com ela. Talvez até MORAR.

É nessas horas que eu agradeço por Alice não poder ver o meu futuro.

Passei a tarde inteira fora de casa, um bom pedaço da noite, também. Quando cheguei em casa, não queria nada de papo, fui direto para o meu quarto, pensando qualquer bobagem para Edward não desconfiar.

Dormi mal, tive pesadelos, nada muito ruim. No outro dia, antes da aula, saí para conversar com o Rosalie. Meu pai não disse nada. Nada a respeito do dia de hoje. É, hoje é dia treze. Alice me deu um sorriso triste quando me viu.

— Rose... — nós duas estávamos caminhando na rua, eram umas cinco horas da manhã, mas já tinham várias pessoas lá, correndo apresadas para o trabalho. — Eu vou... para Forks.

Ela me olhou, não consegui identificar muito bem qual era a expressão dela. Tristeza? Compreensão? Felicidade? Tinha algo mais lá. Ela não disse nada.

— Eu tenho que ir Rose, você me entende? — olhei-a, curiosa.

Ela continuou sem falar uma palavra.

— Rose, eu não vou agüentar mais. Por favor, você ainda está do meu lado?

— Renesmee... — ela sorriu. — É claro que eu te entendo, disse que eu iria ajudar, não? Pois eu vou.

— Obrigada. — eu abracei-a.

Nós ficamos ali por alguns minutos, nos abraçando. Aquilo foi tão... sei lá, foi estranho. Foi um abraço maternal demais. Eu estranhei.

— Eu vou hoje mesmo. — disse. — Não vou levar nada, eu só queria que você deixasse esse recado para mim, casualmente na mesa da sala, quando ninguém estivesse vendo...

Entreguei-a o pequeno bilhete que eu levara horas para escrever. Tão simples, mas mesmo assim, doía ao escrevê-lo. Era como se eu tivesse que arrancar uma parte de mim e por ali.

Você pode pensar que estaria claro que Rosalie estava comigo nisso. Acontece que nós duas não éramos as únicas fora de casa a essa hora. Então, sem problemas.

Rose encarou o papel que eu havia lhe entregado. Ela fez uma careta enquanto lia. Não entendi o que aquilo significava. Mas mesmo assim, ela estava feliz por mim. Eu acho.

Nos abraçamos de novo. Eu ia sentir saudades dela. Rosalie, apesar de às vezes parecer pensar que a vida é o seu umbigo, é uma pessoa muito boa. Quando ela se juntava com Alice e as duas decidiam passar horas vendo roupas, então...

Alice. Como eu ia viver sem Alice? Eu não sabia quanto tempo iria ficar fora, mas COMO eu iria ficar longe de minha querida tia Alice? Alice é tão espontânea, além de fazer um bico enorme toda vez que não vê algo de meu futuro. Pode-se dizer que isso acontece quase que diariamente, mesmo.

Ainda tinha Emmett e Jasper, e suas apostas. Essas sim eram feitas TODOS os dias! Talvez até mais vezes... Como eu iria ficar sem rir nenhuma vez das bobagens sobre as quais eles apostavam?

Esme e Carlisle, a quem eu amo tanto. O que eles vão pensar de mim?

Edward... meu pai. Vou decepcioná-lo. Como se ele não tivesse feito isso comigo com relação a Bella.

Eu queria chorar, mas depois daquele pensamento mudei de idéia.

— Você faz isso por mim, Rose?

— É claro. — a vampira sorriu. — Eu fico feliz por você. — ela suspirou. — Vai lá, procurar por algo relacionado a sua mãe. Já que o Edward chato do seu pai não lhe diz nada. — nós duas rimos.

— Obrigada.

Rosalie me deu um beijo na bochecha e se virou para voltar em direção de nossa casa. Eu olhei para a rua. Todas aquelas pessoas que passavam por ali, não sabiam de nada. Decidi ir para a frente de minha escola, onde eu tinha marcado de me encontrar com Frederick e Maria. Quando eu cheguei lá, os dois estavam sentados no mesmo banco onde eu estava no dia anterior.

— Ora, ora, ora... — o vampiro se levantou assim que eu parei na frente dele. — Está pronta, querida Renesmee?

Bufei por ele ter me chamado de 'querida'.

— Estou pronta. — falei secamente.

— Maria? — ele chamou.

Maria se levantou.

— Me sigam. — dizendo isso, Frederick correu um pouco mais do que o permitido em uma rua com várias pessoas.

Eu olhei para Maria, ela me encarou com aqueles olhos dourados, parecendo mais forte do que em nosso último encontro. E então, ela sorriu. Eu tive que sorrir também, e alguma coisa me disse que eu iria me dar bem com aquela vampira.

Nos duas fomos atrás de Frederick, só que mais devagar. Ele saiu da cidade, entrando em uma floresta, nos fizemos o mesmo. Lá, ele começou a correr. Coremos os três, eu, a mais devagar.

Chegamos a uma cidade maior, com um aeroporto. Frederick entrou, indo comprar passagens para mim e Maria. Ele nos mandou ficar ali, esperando. Aproveitei para conversar um pouquinho com a minha companheira de viagem.

— Então... Há muito tempo você é... vegetariana? — perguntei, só para iniciar mesmo alguma coisa.

— Vegetariana? — ela perguntou, não entendendo, mas por pouco tempo. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, por fim, sabendo do que eu falava. — Ah, sim. Há uns setenta anos... — Maria sorriu. — E você?

— Cinqüenta anos... Mas eu posso comer 'comida normal', apesar de não gostar muito.

Ficamos em silêncio um pouco, minha tentativa havia sido em vão. Decidi começar de novo.

— É estranho, não é? — perguntei.

— É... — concordou Maria. Ela me olhou, parecia curiosa, mas com medo de perguntar. — Er... O que tem em Forks?

— Minha mãe morava lá... Eu quero saber mais sobre ela, já que meu pai não me conta nada...

— Sua mãe... de verdade?

— É, como eu sou meio a meio — ri. —, a minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. Hoje seria o dia do aniversário dela.

— Você sente falta dela?

— Não... quero dizer, eu nem a conheci, não tenho muito do que sentir falta. — suspirei.

— Deve ser difícil para você.

— É, ainda que meu pai insiste em não dizer nada.

Silêncio de novo. Frederick apareceu.

— Eu comprei duas passagens para Nova York... — ele disse, entregando uma para mim e outra à Maria.

— Que horas é o vôo? — perguntei.

— Daqui duas horas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A viagem foi tranqüila, eu contei minha história para Maria e ela em contou a dela. Ao contrário do que eu tinha pensado antes, a vampira não parecia tão fraca assim, de ter medo de humanos. É claro que ela não tinha. Pude ver que nasceria uma amizade ali.

Maria tinha um pouco mais de cem anos, fora transformada por Frederick, mas não intencionalmente. Ele era um recém nascido que acabou atacando um pequeno grupo de pessoas, e Maria estava lá. Foi a única que acabou virando vampira.

Ela decidiu de parar de atacar humanos por causa do dom, disse que era horrível sentir a necessidade deles nessa hora. Mas mesmo assim, ela ficou com Frederick, eram bons amigos, cada um com a sua 'dieta'.

Quando chegamos em Nova York, decidimos pegar outro avião até Olympia. Seria mais difícil atravessar a cidade para podermos correr. E eu também não estava a fim de roubar um carro. Alice iria gostar, tinha uns bons para correr ali.

Chegamos em Olympia e de lá pegamos um táxi até qualquer cidadezinha pequena por perto. Depois Maria quis caçar, ficar perto de todas aquelas pessoas no avião e no aeroporto não fora muito bom para ela. Então eu também fui, mas uma para cada lado, para não correr risco de ela me atacar, afinal, sou meio humana ainda.

Depois corremos até Forks. Chegamos no amanhecer de um novo dia, seria ótimo, eu já podia ver o quanto eu teria que fazer ali. Não muito, apesar de terem se passado cinqüenta anos, a cidade ainda era típica do interior

Nossa casa não estava muito bem, tinha algumas janelas quebradas e quando eu e Maria chegamos lá depois de uma rápida procura pela floresta, havia dois garotos saindo pela porta, que fora quebrada também. Um deles gritou que estava sentindo um cheiro ruim e decidiram sair dali, cada um com a sua bicicleta. Eu olhei para Maria, cheiro ruim?

Já vi que teria que pelo menos arrumar aquela casa se quisesse ficar ali. Teria trabalho, não lembrava que a casa era tão grande assim.

* * *

**Oi, gente! :DD**  
Quanto tempo, não? **Me desculpem** pela demora, eu estava com um bloqueio de criatividade. Eu ia postar esse capítulo ontem, só que como sábado foi o dia do meu aniversário, agora oficialmente tenho 14 anos PIOEAIEPOAEPOAEI, não deu tempo.  
E eu comecei a escrever uma fanfic interativa também e como eu odeio HTML, já viu, demoro um século para colocar tudo o que precisa. Bom na verdade eu comecei **bem mais** que uma fic nova, toda vez que eu ia no computador, abria um Word e começava a escrever... Não saia mais que uma página em cada uma, porque como eu já disse, não andei com muita criatividade, só fiz umas quinhentas tarefas. Minha professora de português é louca fato, mandou sete ou oito páginas de tarefa... **:/**  
Sabe, eu ia postar na **Recomeço**, só que essa fic aqui está mais tempo sem ser atualizada, acho que talvez saia alguma coisa lá semana que vem...

Reviews...

_**Luna Simon:**__ demorei, não?! Mas a sua cara da Alice adiantou um pouquinho... IEPAOEIPAEOIAEP_

_**Bia Cullen-CrAzY:**__ desculpa a demora, viu?! (:_

**Okay,** hoje eu não tenho muito o que falar.  
Estou tendo umas **idéias** para essa fic, **finalmente**! **(:** Estava ficando quase louca de não atualizar nenhuma, faz falta.  
_Beijão! __**:D**_

_Tchau!_

_**Reviews?**_


	10. Capítulo 9, Cidade que só chove

_**9. Cidade que só chove**_

Apesar de várias janelas estivessem quebradas e a porta de entrada também, a casa não está assim em tão más condições por dentro — se você tirar a camada de poeira acumulada nesses cinqüenta anos e um cheiro um pouco desagradável (provavelmente do qual os dois garotos reclamaram).

A maioria dos móveis estavam cobertos com panos claros — melhor, que um dia já foram claros —, estavam conservados, pelo menos.

A casa era difícil de achar para alguém que não soubesse o caminho, principalmente porque a entrada da casa na estrada sem pavimentação estava totalmente cercada pela vegetação. Impossível de se ver.

— Bem vinda ao lar. — Maria sussurrou ao meu lado, olhei para ela e vi que a vampira me encarava, sorrindo sincera.

Não pude deixar de sorrir também.

— Essa casa precisa de uma boa faxina... E acho melhor os vidros e as portas serem arrumados... — eu disse.

— Um jardineiro também seria bom.

— Seria.

Nós duas ficamos paradas em silêncio.

— Que horas são? — perguntei por fim.

— Deve ser umas sete horas. — Maria me respondeu.

Eu suspirei e caminhei até o sofá, do qual tirei o pano de cima — constatando que apesar do móvel ser antigo, era bonito — e me sentei.

Eu queria ir ao cemitério. Queria ver o túmulo de minha mãe.

Também queria ir até a delegacia, sei lá, achar um registro de meu avô e depois achar a casa onde eles moravam.

Mas eu tinha que arrumar aquela casa, será que Maria... ?

— Maria? — chamei-a.

— Sim? — ela respondeu, olhando para a janela nos fundos da casa, onde provavelmente se via um rio — eu podia ouvir o barulho.

— Será que você não podia fazer um favor para mim?

— Claro. — a vampira se virou para mim.

— Eu queria muito ira até o cemitério. Será que você não podia ir até uma vidraçaria na cidade ver se alguém não pode arrumar as janelas? — pedi, falando devagar.

— Posso, você pode contar comigo. — ela sorriu. — Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, não é?

Não respondi.

— Bom... — falei depois de um tempo. — Vamos até a cidade, correndo pela estrada, duvido que alguém a use, assim conhecemos o caminho... Quando chegarmos mais perto das casas, andamos, mesmo...

— Vamos lá.

Nós deixamos a casa e corremos para a cidade. Como eu pensara, a estrada que levava até a antiga casa dos Cullen estava totalmente cercada pela floresta e ninguém mesmo deveria usá-las. Antes de chegarmos à estrada que deveria levar até a cidade, corremos na floresta, acompanhando o trajeto.

Em Forks, cada uma foi para um lado. Maria me desejou sorte.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Devia ser quase meio-dia.

E eu ainda estava lá, ajoelhada ao lado do túmulo de minha mãe, pensando.

Eu não demorara para chegar ao cemitério, consegui fácil depois de pedir informações para uma mulher na rua. O mais difícil foi achar o lugar exato já dentro do local. Eu estava com medo, não sei.

O cemitério de Forks onde eu me encontrava era simples, um grande campo cheio de lápides, a maioria delas com flores. Inclusive a de Bella, o que eu achei estranho. Tinha um buquê de rosas ali.

Eu acabei ignorando o fato.

O lugar estava com um cheiro desagradável — oh, corpos humanos em decomposição? —, lembrava um pouco o que eu e Maria sentimos ao chegar perto da casa, só que mais forte.

Agora ali, olhando para o lugar onde a minha mãe fora enterrada, tudo parecia mais real e cruel. Eu me sentia culpada. Era por culpa minha que ela estava ali.

Senti uma lágrima escorrendo em meu rosto.

Era a segunda vez em menos de cinco dias que minha parte humana vinha à tona. Eu chorara tanto naquela praça e agora aquilo não me parecia nada. Era como comparar uma piscina uma piscina de mil litros com o oceano. E é claro que eu estava exagerando.

Eu já não conseguia ler direito o nome "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen" na lápide por causa da água em meus olhos, eu estava me sentindo mal mesmo.

Querendo ou não, eu sou uma assassina — lá vou eu começar com isso de novo...

Fiquei ali mais um pouco, até eu perceber que ia chover — por que sempre quando eu choro acaba chovendo? — e ir embora. Mas eu, COM CERTEZA, voltaria amanhã.

Não sabia o que iria fazer agora, fui andando pelas ruas quando a chuva começou. E não tinha quase nenhuma loja para eu entrar para escapar da água — não que eu ligasse, mas uma pessoa normal não iria ficar andando devagar como eu estava no meio da chuva sem rumo. Ou iria? —, mas tinham algumas. Por isso eu entrei na primeira loja que estava a minha frente.

Lá dentro, percebi que ela vendia equipamentos para caminhas, campings, essas coisas. Um homem com seus quarenta anos mais ou menos veio me atender.

Ele não estava com uma cara legal, parecia estar chateado com alguma coisa.

— Bem vinda à Olympic Outfitters, posso ajudá-la? — ele falou pausadamente e numa voz tediosa, provavelmente não se importaria de perder uma cliente. Coisa que eu não era.

— Só estou dando uma olhadinha. — sorri e caminhei até algumas roupas que tinham lá.

— Qualquer coisa é só chamar. — o homem disse para mim.

Eu fingi que estava dando uma olhada — a chuva parecia ter piorado — quando ouvi uma voz masculina gritar:

— PAI! — o atendente que estava andando atrás de mim olhou para onde a voz vinha. — Piorou.

Piorou o quê? Ah, é, não me interessa.

— É melhor eu ir até o hospital. — o homem disse para o filho. — Você pode atender essa moça aqui para mim?

— Tem gente aqui? — eu ouvi o outro resmungar baixo, pela voz ele era jovem e não deveria querer ficar em uma loja trabalhando.

— Jonh.

— Tá, vai lá ver o velho que eu atendo. — a voz do garoto soou estressada.

O homem deu um suspiro e saiu da loja.

Eu ouvi passos calmos se aproximando de mim.

— Precisa de ajuda? — ele perguntou na mesma voz chata do pai. Sério, será que eles não queriam mesmo ter clientes? Desse jeito vão mandar todos embora.

Eu olhei para a entrada da loja antes de responder — pelo jeito eu teria que ir embora na chuva, mesmo.

— Não, obrigada. — disse sem me virar para trás.

Bom, se iria ficar chovendo não fazia sentido eu ficar ali, não é? Melhor perguntar se eles vendiam guarda-chuva e ir.

— Por acaso não tem nenhum guarda-chuva para vender aqui, não? Eu estou a pé e com essa chuva...

Eu me virei para encarar o garoto — loiro, de olhos azuis (parecido com o pai, só que sem alguns cabelos brancos) e apresentável (estou acostumada com a beleza de minha família) e ele sorriu — ah, eu sou metade vampira.

— Tem? — eu voltei a perguntar depois não obter resposta.

— Infelizmente não tem. — seu tom não era mais de tédio. — Ah, eu sou Jonh Newton. — o garoto sorriu ainda mais.

— Renesmee Cullen. — eu sorri também.

— Renesmee. — ele disse baixinho em tom de deboche.

Okay, eu sei que meu nome não é uma maravilha.

Espera... Newton? Parece que eu já havia ouvido esse nome antes... Ah, claro, quando Edward e Alice tiveram uma briga ano passado no dia do aniversário de Bella. Parece que me pai tinha dito alguma coisa sobre que se minha mãe tivesse ficado com... alguém Newton ela estaria viva.

E talvez eu fosse um garoto. Não... mas esse deve ser o neto do cara que Edward disse.

Legal.

Bufei.

— O que você disse? — perguntei, não tinha gostado da zoação com o meu nome.

— Nada, não.

— Eu sei que o meu nome é estranho, não tenho culpa se a minha mãe gostou de misturar mais de um nome para formar o meu. — não tinha ido com a cara daquele garoto.

— Desculpa. — Jonh falou, mas não parecia querer se desculpar de nada.

— Bom, se não tem nenhum guarda-chuva, eu vou indo. Obrigada. — por nada. Completei mentalmente.

— Garota estressada... — eu o ouvi reclamar antes de sair da loja.

E ótimo. Vou ficar encharcada até chegar em casa?

Será que o chuveiro funciona?

* * *

**Olá!** Como vão? **:D**  
Espero que bem **(:**  
Me **desculpem** pela demora...

Obrigada pelas **reviews (:**

_**marinapz4:** não sei, acho estranho a Renesmee chamar o Edward de pai sendo que ele parece ter praticamente a mesma idade que ela :S_

_**Andy:** ah, obrigada [: Bom, eu não coloquei a impressão porque eu acho que fica mais emocionante para Renesmee voltar para Forks com o Jacob a odiando :BB_

_**Luna Simon:** ah, mais nem todas as Maria's querem formar um exército de vampiros! Essa Maria aqui é... :X Esses "pestinhas"... hun..._

_**Bibi **(:_

_**Naty:** é... hun... talvez... é... okay... são :X EPOAIEPOAEIPAEO_

Desculpa pela demora, de novo. Eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar para escrever essa fic --' Eu ia mesmo escrever durantes as minhas **férias**, mas eu passei uma semana viajando e a outra uma amiga minha ficou na minha casa e **não** **me deixava **fazer nada u.u EIAPOEIPAEOIEPOIEAPOE

**Coisas (in)úteis:**  
- Meu **blog** de coisas loucas: _http:// one-cup-of . blogspot . com_  
- Meu outro blog: _http:// jura-depoisdessaeuchoquey . blogspot . com _- para quem não tinha, agora tem **dois (:**  
- Meu **TWITTER**, yeah: _http:// twitter . com / nb_Ruu_ - não é mais fácil colocar só (arroba)nb_Ruu? Nem sei é assim... Não sei mexer nisso ainda :S O nb é de Nessiie Black (claro) e o Ruu é o meu apelido **:B**  
- A próxima atualização **não tem **uma data certa **(:**

**_É isso,_**  
**_beijão!  
Tchau!_**

**_Reviews? :DD_**


	11. Capítulo 10, Sentimental

_**10. Sentimental**_

_Ponto de vista da Esme - anos atrás_

— Renesmee? Queria, onde você está?

— Estou aqui. — ouvi sua voz doce vir de um canto da sala.

— O que você está fazendo? — perguntei, me ajoelhando ao lado dela.

— Contando. — ela disse.

Olhei para o que a pequena segura em suas mãos, um calendário e uma caneta.

— Contando o que, Renesmee?

— Há quantos dias papai não está em casa.

Renesmee me olhou, eu podia ver que ela estava cansada através de seus olhos cor de chocolate. Parecia que o meu coração adormecido se apertou com a menção de Edward.

— Ele vai voltar, não é, vovó?

— Claro que vai, querida. — eu a peguei no colo. — Seu pai só está... pensando.

— Ele pensa muito, então. — Renesmee balançou o calendário na frente dos meus olhos. — Eu quero que o papai volte. Agora. — ela me olhou triste.

— Eu também quero. — disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. — Eu também quero.

— Vovó, o papai foi embora por minha culpa? — perguntou Renesmee.

— O que? Claro que não, quem disse isso?

— É só que... Depois que eu nasci... Papai acha que eu sou um monstro?

— Renesmee, ninguém acha que você é um monstro, não pense bobagens. Todos amam você, querida, você é especial. — eu disse sorrindo para ela. — Não pense isso, por favor.

— Mas então, por que ele foi embora? — minha neta parecia confusa.

— Edward estava triste, só isso, ele vai voltar, Renesmee.

— Ele estava triste por que eu matei a mamãe?

— Renesmee, você não matou ninguém. — rolei os olhos. — Por favor, pare com isso.

— Mas...

— Mas nada. — eu suspirei. — Você não está com sono, não quer dormir?

— Vovó... — sua voz saiu decidida. — Por que o papai não pode pensar aqui em casa?

— Renesmee... — o que eu dizia para ela?

— Aqui é um bom lugar para pensar. É bonito. — a garotinha olhou ao redor. — Eu gosto de pensar aqui.

— Sobre o que você pensa, querida?

— Penso sobre o papai e a mamãe, eu queria que os dois estivessem aqui comigo. — ela olhava para o nada.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, o barulho do coração de Renesmee era acompanhado pelo de páginas sendo viradas no andar de cima e o som baixo de uma televisão.

Renesmee colocou a sua mão no meu rosto e eu vi a imagem de Bella clara e limpa em minha mente, ela sorria, mas estava morrendo. A imagem mudou e eu vi Edward correndo para fora de casa. Aquelas imagens transmitiam saudade, muita saudade.

Não só nela.

Em mim também.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Renesmee dormia tranquilamente em sua cama, eu a observava, ainda pensando no que ela tinha me perguntado horas antes.

Eu queria tão desesperadamente quanto ela que Edward voltasse para casa. Não agüentava mais vê-lo longe de mim. Eu queria que Edward aparece ali e falasse para aquela garotinha que ela não tinha culpa de nada. Iria parecer mais real se ele mesmo falasse.

Eu não queria que nenhum dos dois sofresse, mas parecia que o meu filho estava deixando tudo mais complicado. Ele tem uma filha agora, não era como antes. Nunca mais vai ser.

Renesmee cresce tão rápido, quanta coisa ele já não perdeu? Os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras? Edward estava sendo infantil. Por que ele não voltava? Ele está prejudicando a todos.

Eu saí do quarto de Renesmee e fui para a varanda da casa, me sentia sufocada. Quando eu passei pela sala, Alice me seguiu.

— Renesmee fez perguntas complicadas hoje, não é? — ela disse, mas não soando muito como uma pergunta. — Edward parecia estar considerando em voltar...

Eu me virei para a pequena vampira, meus olhos cheios de esperança.

— Edward vai voltar? Alice, eu...

— Eu falei que ele estava considerando em voltar, Esme — Alice suspirou. —, não que ele vai. Coisa que Edward já devia ter feito há muito tempo.

— Alice, me diga o que você viu, por favor... — o meu pedido vou cortado por um grito de medo vindo do quarto de Renesmee.

Cinco vampiros me acompanharam na corrida até lá.

Renesmee estava sentada na cama, encarando a parede quando todos nós paramos na porta para vê-la. Então ela se virou para nós seis, nos olhando com uma mistura de confusão e divertimento.

— Eu estou bem. — ela falou devagar. — Foi só um pesadelo.

— Você nos assustou, mostrinha.

— Emmett. — Rosalie o repreendeu.

Renesmee fechou a cara, triste. Não deu tempo de eu falar nada e o clima já estava mais tranqüilo.

Alice, a que estava mais atrás, bufou.

— Emmett, seu idiota. — ela resmungou baixo. — Vocês são apressados demais, eu já tinha visto que...

— Nem tudo mundo aqui é vidente, mãe Alice. — Emmett resmungou de volta. — Mas posso saber o que é que eu fiz agora?

— Shh... — eu intervi. — Renesmee, Emmett não falou por mal. — falei mais alto para que ela pudesse escutar.

— O que...

— Tudo bem. — Renesmee suspirou e voltou a se deitar. Não soou verdadeiro.

— Okay, gente, alarme falso, podem voltar a fazer o que estavam fazendo. — Alice disse. — Vamos, vamos, deixem a Renesmee dormir.

Depois que todos exceto eu saíram da porta, ela entrou.

— Diz pra sair, mas ela não saí. — Emmett falou divertindo-se.

— Emmett, cala a boca, você já falou demais hoje. — Alice resmungou.

— Tá, tá...

— Renesmee, não dê atenção ao que o Emmett diz, você sabe que ele só fala besteira. — Alice se ajoelhou do lado da cama dela. — Tudo bem?

— Titia, eu não sou um mostro? — seus olhos estavam tristes.

— Renesmee, eu já pedi para você parar com isso, por favor. — eu me ajoelhei ao lado de Alice.

— É claro que não é, querida. Esme já lhe disse isso. — a vampira sorriu.

Renesmee sentou na cama novamente e abraçou a mim e a Alice ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu amo vocês. — ela sussurrou.

— A gente amo você também, Renesmee querida. — eu falei e depois lhe dei um beijo na testa.

— Vamos amar você para sempre. — Alice completou. — Todos nós te amamos, ninguém aqui te acha um mostro. Você não fez nada de errado.

— Agora durma.

Renesmee nos soltou e eu e Alice saímos de seu quarto. Estávamos a caminho da sala quando a vampira parou.

— Alice? — perguntei preocupada.

Em resposta, ela apenas disse três palavras que me fizeram muito feliz:

— Ele está voltando.

* * *

Há! **Oi **gente *-----------------------*  
Como** vão**? Eu vou bem!** (:**  
E estou muito feliz **:D** Por quê?** Nem eu** sei, acho que é porque eu comecei a fazer **aulas de violão** :BB~ E o melhor é que é junto com as minhas amigas!** :D~**

Okay, eu fiz um pequeno flashback aí (sério? ¬¬) porque eu estava com** vontade** de escrever sobre a Nessie pequena. Falando nisso, foi difícil **não escrever** Nessie ali, suaihiauhsiuash' Mas eu (acho) que consegui! \o/

Um obrigado especial para a **Dada Cullen** e a **Bibi** por mandarem reviews ao capítulo passado, então, obrigadãaaao (eu falei que hoje eu estou feliz ;~)! *-----------------------*

É isso, agora eu tenho que ir porque daqui a pouco eu vou viajar para ir no aniversário do meu primo e eu também quero muuuuuito ver UP nos cinemas :DD  
**_Beijo!  
Tchau (: _**


	12. Capítulo 11, O estranho do cemitério

_**11. O estanho do cemitério**_

Saí da loja bufando, ainda um pouco estressada pela conversa com aquele garoto. Quem ele pensava que era para ficar rindo do meu nome?

Para melhorar, a chuva parecia estar com o mesmo humor do tal Newton. Digo, para rir de mim, já que a mesma tinha piorado enquanto eu estava dentro da loja.

Em menos de um minuto eu estava totalmente encharcada, o que eu mais queria era sair correndo para a casa, apesar da ideia daquela estrada cercada por árvores não me agradou muito para voltar.

Andei apressada, um pouco mais rápido do que um humano normal andaria com pressa e um tempo depois já não conseguia ver muitas casas. Foi aí que eu corri e disparei à procura da casa perdida dos Cullen no meio de todo aquele mato.

Não demorei a encontrar. Tinha uma caminhonete parada na frente da casa e eu conseguia ver Maria na janela com um homem ao seu lado. Ele tinha uma fita métrica nas mãos e tirava a medida da abertura.

Maria encontrou os meus olhos enquanto eu ainda corria em direção à casa, ela sorriu ao me ver e então eu já estava acolhida, fechando a porta da casa e molhada até a última célula do meu corpo.

O homem não notou a minha presença.

Mexi os lábios informando-a que eu iria me livrar daquelas roupas molhadas e corri para o banheiro mais próximo que eu achei.

Para a minha sorte, no primeiro que eu encontrei saía água do chuveiro. Era um bom sinal, pelo menos. Esperei alguns segundos e a água começou a esquentar. ÓTIMO!

Tomei meu banho tranquila e coloquei uma roupa confortável que eu tinha trazido. Quando desci para a sala novamente o homem já tinha ido embora e Maria encarava a garoa que agora caía lá fora.

Ficamos em silêncio quando ela decidiu falar.

— Como foi lá?

Eu mordi meu lábio, pensando no que responder. Mais algum tempo em silêncio até que eu respondi:

— Estranho. — suspirei. — Tinha flores no túmulo dela.

Maria, que durante a nossa breve conversa ainda olhava a chuva pela janela, se virou para mim.

— Flores? Ela... Vocês têm algum parente aqui? — seu olhar era confuso.

— Que eu saiba não. — dei de ombros. — Seria tipo um milagre se Charlie ainda estivesse vivo. Como eu só sei da existência dele, não posso te responder isso.

— Algum amigo?

— Talvez. Mas... Essa pessoa continuaria levando flores para ela durante todos esses anos?

— Se fosse um bom amigo...

x-x-x-x-x

No outro dia, quando passei no cemitério cedo, não havia mais flores. Havia vestígios dela, o resto a chuva devia ter levado.

Sentei na grama e fiquei encarando a lápide.

— Desculpe. — eu me ouvi dizendo. Não pretendia falar aqui em voz alta. Senti uma lágrima solitária escorrendo em meu rosto. — Foi minha culpa de você ter morrido...

Deixei as palavras no ar e inspirei fundo.

Foi quando eu senti que estava sendo observada.

Olhei ao redor e não vi nada, então meus olhos voltaram a onde estavam.

— Sabe — falei, como se estivesse conversando com minha mãe mesmo. —, acho que eu vou embora. Preciso olhar algumas coisas... Mas eu ainda volto aqui hoje, mais tarde, para contar se eu tive algum avanço. É vai ser legal.

Eu acho que eu estou ficando muito carente. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia vir para Forks.

— Mas antes... Ontem era o seu aniversário Bella... Nós poderíamos ter comemorado essa data juntas, porque mesmo se você tivesse "nascido" de novo junto comigo, aposto que Alice iria prolongar a festa.

Ri sem humor.

Novamente me veio aquela sensação de estar sendo observada.

— Bom, eu vou comprar umas flores para você... Eu acho que isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer...

Dei as costas para a sepultura e caminhei lentamente para a saída do cemitério. Percebi então um homem do outro lado do local. Ele tinha pele morena e cabelos bem escuros, aparentava entre os vinte e cinco e os trinta anos, seus olhos me encaravam em fendas.

Eu tremi involuntariamente e saí apressada do cemitério sem olhar para trás.

Perguntas como 'Quem é ele?', 'O que ele estava fazendo ali tão cedo?' e 'Por que ele me olhou daquele jeito?' passaram por minha cabeça. Comecei a andar mais rápido, respostas absurdas vinham em minha mente para essas perguntas e perguntas mais bizarras ainda apareciam.

'Será que ele conhecia Isabella?'

De repente essa pergunta apareceu e eu olhei para trás. Não pude ver o cemitério, eu já tinha virado em muitas quadras.

'Não pode, Bella morreu há cinquenta anos. Aquele homem não deve ter mais que trinta e cinco, no máximo'

Balancei a cabeça, como se quisesse tirar aqueles pensamentos.

Então me ocorreu: e se ele não fosse humano?

* * *

Wow, wow, wow, olha eu aqui -q  
Pois, é tão lindo que milagres como esse aconteçam... Espero que eles venham mais vezes, rs!

Well, obriga para _**viczanini**_, _**Bibi**_, _**Dada Cullen**_ e_** Lu**_ por comentarem no capítulo passado. E desculpa_ bella_, mas eu não consigo agradar todo mundo (: Eu tento, né...

Mereço pelo menos um _'oi, sua idiota, nunca mais desapareça, pensei que tinha morrido?'_ rs Brincadeira

Até breve, eu espero :B Beijos!


	13. Capítulo 12, Telefonema

_**12. Telefonena**_

_Ponto de vista da Alice_

— Ela jurou que ia ligar! — Edward resmungou pelo que se pareceu a milésima vez no dia. Ele segurava o bilhete de sua filha em suas mãos e tinha os olhos apertados.

— Talvez ela tenha esquecido — Rosalie deu a mesma resposta de sempre.

— Já faz uma semana, Rosalie! Uma semana! — o vampiro disse bufando. — Eu só ainda não fui atrás dela porque vocês estão me prendendo aqui. Ela é minha filha! Ela...

— Ok, então vai atrás da sua filha, Edward! — Rose interrompeu-o, cuspindo as palavras — Tomara que encontre aquele lobisomem fedorento e que ele lhe arranque a cabeça!

Desde que Renesmee se fora e Edward descobrira que Rosalie a ajudara os dois vivem em guerra. Por mais que não queremos que Edward parta sozinho atrás da filha que não dá notícia, também não podemos todos aparecer em Forks.

Eu rodei os olhos para mais uma daquela briga chata deles. No fim, tudo acabava igual. E os outros também não ligavam mais.

Então tudo ficou mais calmo e eu encontrei os olhos de Jasper. Ele tinha uma expressão divertida, como se toda aquela briga fosse uma piada. Nós sabíamos que Renesmee estava ótima. Até agora nós havíamos conseguido esconder muito bem.

O telefone começou a tocar e em um muito menos que um piscar de olhos Edward segurava o aparelho com força.

— Renesmee? — seu tom era ao mesmo tempo zangado e preocupado.

— _Edward? _— escutamos a voz doce da garota vindo pelo telefone.

— Por que não ligou antes? — Edward falava pausadamente, agora ele estava sério e parecia muito mais brabo.

Eu dei uma risadinha de lado e deixei a minha pequena conversa com Renesmee no dia anterior passar por minha mente. Logo após o pedido de segredo eu ouvi Edward bufar.

— _Eu liguei ontem. Pedi para Alice não contar porque... Bom. Eu mesma queria falar e se ela dissesse que eu tinha ligado..._

— QUANDO VOCÊ VOLTAR FICARÁ DE CASTIGO PELO RESTO DA ETERNIDADE! — meu irmão gritou. — Renesmee, eu sou seu pai, como você vai parar numa cidade com lobisomens, sozinha, e sem falar nada? COMO QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU FIQUEI?

— _Eu... —_ Renesmee falava meio incerta. _— Edward, me desculpe._

— Você poderia estar morta!

— _Eu..._

— Eu já perdi sua mãe, não posso perder você!

— _ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA!_ — a metade humana, metade vampira gritou do outro lado da linha.

— Não grite comigo, Renesmee!

— _EU NÃO SOU MAIS UMA CRIANÇA, EDWARD! _— ela o ignorou.

Meu irmão resmungou alguma coisa irreconhecível e jogou o telefone contra a parede, abrindo um buraco na mesma e fazendo o objeto parar no meio de nossa cozinha pouco usada.

Ninguém disse nada quando ele saiu de casa. Ele estava realmente brabo, como não víamos a muito tempo.

Alguns de nós encarávamos o buraco no parede, outros a porta pela qual o vampiro acabara de passar.

Coisa boa não sairia daquilo.

O telefone tocou de novo, agora com o barulho vindo do escritório de Carlisle no andar de cima.

Como ninguém fez menção de sair da sala para atender, então eu fui.

— _Edward? —_ era Renesmee de novo.

— Ele saiu, querida — respondi.

A garota soltou uma reclamação.

— _Eu não queria brigar —_ disse por fim.

— Ele está preocupado com você. Você disse em seu bilhete que ligaria quando chegasse e já faz uma semana que saiu de casa. Estávamos praticamente servindo de guardas de seu pai para que ele não saísse de casa e pegasse o primeiro vôo para os Estados Unidos.

— _Você sabe porque não liguei antes... _— ela resmungou. — _Alice, você não contou a ele que eu andei indo até La Push, certo?_

— Ele provavelmente viu em minha mente assim que você ligou. Eu simplesmente deixei escapar. Edward não pretendia brigar com você até, bom, você dizer que a culpa era dele — falei.

— _Droga._

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Rose apareceu ao meu lado e pediu para falar com Renesemee.

— Rosalie quer falar com você...

— _Alice, por favor, não deixe Edward vir atrás de mim..._

Antes que eu pudesse responder, a vampira loira arrancou o aparelho de minhas mãos.

— O que você foi fazer naquela praia, Rensemee? — Rose perguntou zangada. — Você me fez brigar com Edward enquanto tomava sol com os lobisomens fedorentos?

— _Rosalie, por favor, não venha dar uma de minha mãe agora._

A expressão de Rose que antes era séria e um pouco irritava se transformou em tristeza.

Ela invejava Edward por ele ter aquilo que ela sempre quis: um filho. Sempre vira em Renesmee a opção perfeita para completar a sua vontade. Sempre que podia agia como mãe da garota. Mas ela não era. E Edward não gostava disso.

— Renesmee...

— _Eu não falei com eles, Rosalie. Mas um deles desconfia de mim._

A vampira loira apertou os lábios, pensando se falava o que pensava ou não.

Ela decidiu entregar o telefone de volta para mim.

— Eu não quero que você volte até lá, Renesmee — falei.

— _Mas Alice... O policial me disse que se eu quisesse saber mais de Charlie, e consequentemente de Isabella, eu deveria ir até La Push!_

— E é em La Push que o lobisomem que jurou nos matar está, se um deles desconfia de você, não volte lá, não seja louca!

— _Mas você disse... Você tinha dito que tudo bem._

Suspirei.

— Tudo bem até o momento que ninguém desconfiasse. Você já foi uma vez lá e teve sorte de voltar viva, não se arrisque de novo.

Renesmee pareceu pensar por um tempo.

— _Tudo bem, eu não vou voltar lá __**hoje**__ —_ ela frisou a última palavra. — _Mas vou voltar semana que vem ou sei lá. Por favor, façam Edward se acalmar e não o deixem vir atrás de mim!_

— Vamos tentar... Mas ligue amanhã de novo, ok?

— Eu ligo.

E com essa última promessa, ela desligou.

— Eu não devia ter concordado com isso — Rosalie resmungou ao meu lado.

— Era melhor você ter contado o que sabia do que ter concordado com essa palhaçada — disse e Rosalie bufou indignada.

— Edward me mataria!

— Não mais do que ele está a ponto de te matar agora com a filha dele em Forks.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo.

— Renesmee tem razão. É tudo culpa dele — Rose disse por fim, sentando-se numa cadeira do escritório.

— Nunca disse que não era.

— Não estou falando só de ele não querer contar as coisas a filha dele. Estou falando desde o começo!

— Teria tudo dado certo se Bella não tivesse engravidado. Aliás, nós nunca pensamos que essa possibilidade era possível. Não que a culpa seja de Renesmee, mas...

— Não! Não teria dado tudo certo! — Rosalie interrompeu-me, se alterando. — Tudo começou a dar errado quando aquela humana colocou os pés em Forks!

Cruzei os braços com uma expressão séria, esperando que ela continuasse.

— Não adianta me olhar com essa cara Alice, você sabe que é verdade — ela disse.

Eu não falei nada.

A vampira em minha frente rodou os olhos e saiu do escritório, me deixando sozinha com meus próprios pensamentos.

Ela não estava totalmente errada.

* * *

OLÁ! :D  
Como vão? Eu vou bem.  
Sabem, não gostei muito desse capítulo. Mas está melhor do que a outra versão que eu fiz dele. Pretendo uma conversa com Mike Newton no próximo, o que acham? hahaha

_Obrigada pelas reviews gente *-*_

Quem sabe domingo que vem eu não apareço de novo (ou na outra fic... ou nas duas... sei lá rs), por ser meu aniversário lindo e fazer uma surpresa pra mim mesma? kkk Porque eu colocar um capítulo novo aqui é sempre uma surpresa .x

Ok, eu estou aqui fazendo piada logo depois que me dizem que minha ex-professora de física morreu.

Então acho que é só isso.  
Beijinhos,** Ruu Ruu**.


	14. Capítulo 13, Flores do campo

_**13. Flores do campo**_

Alguma coisa em mim ainda estava incomodada com aquele homem do cemitério. Além das flores e daquele cheiro estranho que eu agora não tenho muita certeza se eram corpos em decomposição já que eu e Maria tínhamos o sentido logo que chegamos a Forks — e não, duvido muito que tenham corpos enterrados em nosso jardim.

Eu havia conseguido falar com um policial muito simpático. Ele me contara que tinha trabalhado algum tempo com Charlie, antes do mesmo adoecer e morrer. Me contou que ele era muito reservado, não sabia dizer se era assim antes da morte da filha ou não. Os únicos amigos que tinha eram de La Push e ele parecia não fazer questão de fazer novas amizades para amenizar o sofrimento.

Perguntei sobre a morte de Isabella. Ele me disse que mesmo não a conhecendo, ficou sabendo de tudo já que foi um escândalo na pequena cidade. A garota que havia se casado a pouco tempo morria e sua nova família nem aparece em seu enterro.

Depois disso o homem ficou curioso para saber quem era eu, porque eu queria saber de tudo aquilo e tudo mais. Dei logo um jeito de desviar do assunto, disse obrigada e fiquei zanzando pela cidade.

Enquanto eu pensava naquelas informações, decidi que eu deveria ir até La Push. Iria durante noite. Seria mais fácil me esconder para dar uma olhada na área. Eu sabia que era lá onde estavam os lobisomens, talvez ainda houvesse algum deles. Se desse tudo certo, voltaria durante o dia.

Andei mais um pouco pela cidade a acabei passando em frente a uma floricultura. Lembrei-me de que havia prometido que levaria ao túmulo de Isabella algumas flores.

Entrei e fiquei um pouco tonta com todas aquelas fragrâncias que as plantas exalavam. Nunca dei muita bola para o significado das flores, aquele era um bom momento para saber, quem sabe até achar alguma que expressasse o que eu estava sentido. Como eu ainda não tinha essa habilidade, decidi por comprar algumas do campo que com certeza ficariam boas no ambiente tranquilo e rural do cemitério.

Ou foi pelo menos o que a atendente me disse.

Com o buquê na mão, fiz meu caminho de volta ao cemitério com uma pequena luta em meu subconsciente. Uma parte de mim queria encontrar aquele homem novamente e confrontá-lo, outra não o queria perto nem em um raio de mil quilômetros.

No fim, não sei se por sorte ou por azar, ele não estava lá.

Mas as rosas estavam, acompanhadas daquele cheiro peculiar que estava começando a me deixar inquieta.

Ajoelhei-me diante da lápide de Isabella e por um instante me senti patética por querer conversar com os mortos.

Suspirei.

— Olá — falei para o vento. — Trouxe flores para você... Mas parece que seu túmulo nunca fica sozinho, não? — resmunguei, afastando um pouco o buquê de rosas do meio para poder colocar o meu ao lado.

Dei um sorriso amarelo, eu estava mesmo com ciúmes de não ser a única a pensar nela?

— Não seja idiota, Renesmee — comecei a falar novamente. — Qual é o problema de mais alguém vir aqui? Nenhum.

Se fosse um humano, claro.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali parada, mas foi quando eu vi que a noite começava a aparecer que eu decidi ir embora.

Quando cheguei em casa — estranho falar isso —, encontrei Maria sentada em um sofá assistindo televisão.

Não me importei em como ela havia conseguido o aparelho, mas fiquei feliz em saber que tínhamos energia elétrica. Constatei também que as janelas estavam todas com vidros e fiquei um pouco espantada com a rapidez do trabalho.

— Boa noite, Renesmee — escutei uma voz ao fundo enquanto ainda continuava a examinar a casa.

Maria havia feito muito trabalho ali enquanto eu perambulava pela cidade.

— Renesmee?

Me virei em direção ao sofá e me assustei ao encontrar a vampira de pé em minha frente.

— Oi? — disse confusa.

— Olá, como foi o seu dia? — ela sorriu para mim.

— Foi... — parei um pouco para pensar em adjetivo.

Eu poderia ter falado qualquer coisa, mas o que saiu de minha boca foi um 'Bom' como se o dia tivesse sido como outro qualquer.

— Ótimo — a vampira voltou a sorrir. — Espero que não se importe, mas eu comprei algumas coisinhas para essa casa. É muito entediante ficar aqui sem ter o que fazer...

— Você não precisa ficar trancada aqui — falei, me sentindo um pouco desconfortável. — Você pode sair se quiser. Ninguém está te prendendo.

Maria riu triste e não disse nada. O que passava na cabeça dela pareceu a deixar bastante entretida por algum tempo.

Horas depois, nós duas estávamos sentadas no sofá assistindo televisão e conversando sobre assuntos aleatórios como se fôssemos duas humanas normais. Nenhuma de nós queria entrar no assunto vampiros ou a razão de estarmos ali.

Foi quando eu vi a hora e decidi que devia sair para fazer o que eu havia planejado mais cedo que eu entrei discretamente no assunto que estávamos tentando evitar até o momento.

— Maria... Muito obrigada de estar aqui comigo, viu? — falei.

Em resposta a vampira apenas me deu um sorriso sincero.

— Estou indo até a praia que tem aqui perto — disse, levantando-me.

— Agora? — ela perguntou confusa.

— Quero dar uma olhada como andam as coisas lá.

— Por que você não pode fazer isso durante o dia?

— Não que eu não possa, só acho que estou mais segura na noite — Maria ainda tinha um olhar curioso sob mim. — Costumava a haver lobisomens lá — falei de uma vez.

A vampira ficou surpresa.

— Mas... Você não pode ir lá! Vão matar você! — ela disse rápido.

— Não vão, não! Eu nem se eles existem ainda, como eu disse, eu vou lá observar — resmunguei.

— Renesmee, por favor! Vá com a luz do dia, ninguém irá te atacar no meio da rua se tiver algum lobisomem lá!

— Não vou mudar de opinião — bufei.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos.

— Para quem eu ligo avisando de sua morte se você não voltar até meio dia? — Maria perguntou mais divertida do que realmente interessada em saber.

— Boba — resmunguei e lhe atirei na cara a primeira coisa que encontrei em minha frente: uma almofada vinda do sofá.

É claro que a vampira a pegou antes do objeto chegar perto do seu rosto.

— Tudo bem — ela suspirou. — Vai lá, mas estou dizendo, se você não voltar até meio dia eu até essa praia atrás de você e não vou ter nenhum medo de matar alguns lobisomens.

— Eu vou voltar — afirmei. — Pode ter certeza.

Quando eu estava na porta, me virei para ela novamente e disse:

— Mais uma vez, obrigada — e sorri.

Maria jogou em minha direção a mesma almofada que eu atirara em seu rosto minutos antes, resmungando alguma coisa como 'Vai logo antes que eu me arrependa'.

Saí dali sorrindo e rindo daquela maneira estranha que eu havia encontrado uma amiga.

* * *

oooooi **:B**  
Acho que dessa vez eu não tenho nada para falar além de: minha casa alagou duas vezes e eu estava lendo O Primo Basílio, cara, que livro chato, SAKPASOK Pelo menos é a minha opinião, desculpa se alguém gosta ;S

Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo :**D **


	15. Capítulo 14, O enterro

_**15. O enterro**_

_Ponto de vista da Leah – anos atrás_

Eu xingava Jacob de todas as coisas possíveis em minha cabeça.

Ter que ouvir seus pensamentos mudando de raiva para dor por um tempo era uma coisa. Brigar com ele por causa disso também. Agora me obrigar a ir aquele enterro e ver sua expressão mudar a cada um segundo ali na minha frente era outra totalmente diferente.

Digamos que em sua cara fechada de lobo realmente não se via nada.

Eu não era uma grande admiradora de Isabella Swan. Muito menos daqueles Cullen fedorentos. Estar ali não era o que eu realmente queria fazer naquela tarde.

Mas eu sabia o porquê de Jake querer todos nós ali, até mesmo a mim: para que nenhum daqueles vampiros ousasse pisar em Forks.

Por isso eu e os outros estávamos no cemitério agora, em frente ao túmulo dela.

O padre falava algumas palavras de reconforto que eu me esforçava em não prestar atenção. Os pais — a mãe tinha chegado em cima da hora — de Bella choravam lado a lado, enquanto o padrasto dela tentava em vão acalmar a esposa. Alguns jovens tinham expressão triste no rosto e uma morena fungava com um lencinho em mãos.

Mas, apesar de tudo isso, todos tinham o mesmo pensamento na cabeça (e eu não precisava, ainda bem, estar ligava mentalmente com nenhum eles para confirmar isso): onde estava Edward.

Eu sorri de lado, feliz por aqueles sanguessugas terem ido embora dali. Mesmo que uma vida tivesse que ter sido sacrificada.

Eu sabia que eles não haviam fugido depois que Jacob prometera vingar-se e partira para cima da loira com aquela coisa que eles insistiam em chamar de bebê nos braços. Embora eu apenas houvesse pegado flash de memórias, a dor estampada na face daquele vampiro poderia me fazer ter pesadelos.

Não o mataram.

Podiam ter feito isso, mas por algum motivo não o fizeram.

Aposto que Jake preferia ter morrido agora que sua Bella não estava mais entre nós.

Depois disso, quando nos encontramos de novo apenas algumas horas depois da, hn, tragédia, a luta foi mais verbal do que física. Jacob e Edward soltavam elogios um para o outro e de vez em quando Rosalie e Sam falavam mais um pouco para ajudar na briga.

Jake queria deixar Edward sozinho.

Edward só não queria morrer para não deixar a filha órfã.

No fim, fizemos (mais) um acordo.

A família Cullen falaria do acontecimento aos pais de Bella e deveriam sair dali em até 12 horas antes que um de nós decidisse levar nosso primeiro acordo a sério. De um jeito ou de outro, eles haviam matado um humano, mesmo que a decisão de se tornar um deles (ou morrer) tenha sido da própria Bella. Provavelmente foi por isso que foram estabelecidas doze horas de paz (ou tormento se você estiver ligada a cabeça de um lobo que compareceu no momento da morte).

E sim, mais uma pequena clausura em nosso contrato, nada de comparecer ao enterro.

Houve mais briga depois disso, óbvio. Mas até os Cullen sabiam que não poderíamos segurar Jacob por muito tempo, e depois que ele atacasse, ninguém ficaria de fora.

Eu queria poder gritar a resposta para todos ali: "Ele a matou! Não aquela doença idiota inventada!" e depois começar a rir.

Eu queria briga, não por vingança, não por ela, mas pelo simples fato de os Cullen serem o que eles são, malditos sanguessugas fedorentos.

O resto do enterro se passou como antes, alguns chorando, o padre falando, eu e outros lobos "cuidando" do local e a mesma dúvida rondando a cabeça das pessoas. Minha língua coçava pedindo a verdade, querendo uma confusão.

Quando estava quase acabando e as primeiras pessoas começavam a ir embora, Charlie começou a gritar:

"Eu não acredito que ele realmente não veio!", essa foi sua primeira frase. O que se seguiu foi uma mistura de choro, gritos, xingamentos e palavras que não faziam muito sentido para mim e para nenhum dos outros presentes.

Depois disso, a próxima a dar um ataque foi Renée. Afinal, os Cullen conversaram apenas com Charlie (que eu saiba) e deixaram para o coitado explicar para a ex-mulher. Um com certeza estava mais confuso que o outro.

Eu não sabia o que eles haviam falado à Charlie. Nem a desculpa que haviam dito para ele de não comparecerem ao enterro. Mas devia ter sido meio idiota já que o mesmo ainda tinha esperança de que ela fosse falsa. Ou não.

No meio de todo aquele tumulto, senti um cheiro estranho e desagradável que eu, infelizmente já conhecia bem: vampiros.

Enquanto todos prestavam atenção naquela desordem, eu e o bando fomos os únicos a nos virar para trás.

E lá estavam eles.

O sanguessuga viúvo a frente, acompanhado dos outros três vampiros. As outras duas que completavam o grupo estavam um pouco mais atrás. Todos apresentavam uma grande tristeza em sua face que até me comoveu um pouco, não pensava que eles pudessem sofrer assim.

Edward tentou dar um passo para frente, Jacob fez o mesmo em sua direção. Um pedido silencioso de por favor foi feito, mas ninguém ali ia ceder.

O vampiro médico falou alguma coisa e eles começaram a sair dali. Pelo alguém tinha bom senso de não querer começar uma briga. E então, um a um, eles saíram deixando Forks finalmente livre daqueles frios.

Por enquanto.


	16. Capítulo 15, La Push

_**15. La Push**_

Com a ajuda de algumas indicações que consegui durante o dia, em pouco tempo cheguei até La Push.

Mesmo já sendo um pouco tarde, havia pessoas circulando, principalmente um grupo na praia.

Não sabia muito bem o que procurar. Não podia simplesmente chegar e perguntar: "Oi, você por acaso já ouvir falar de Isabella Cullen?", até porque se eu fizesse isso tinha que ser com alguém com mais de cinquenta anos e eu acho que todas as pessoas a partir dessa idade já estavam dormindo.

Talvez minha ideia de vir até La Push não tivesse sido tão boa, ri comigo mesma.

Decidi então fazer um mapa do local em minha cabeça para a próxima vez que eu viesse dar uma olhada aqui.

Foi enquanto eu caminhava em direção a praia que eu o vi, aquele mesmo homem do cemitério. Ele estava junto daquele grupo e não era o único que me encarava e parecia me acompanhar já há algum tempo.

Sem deixar me intimidar, segui meu caminho até o oceano. Não percebi de primeira, mas aquele lugar tinha um cheiro um pouco desagradável. Não acredito que eles poluíram a praia!

Sentei na areia e comecei a pensar em tudo que me fez vir parar aqui. Acho que seria mais fácil se eu tentasse achar algum diário perdido de Edward ou algo assim. Isso se ele tivesse algum.

Mas enquanto eu pensava sentia toda hora que estava sendo observada, como se todos daquele grupo estivessem com seus olhos cravados em minha nuca onde em pouco tempo se abriria um buraco.

Minha audição não era tão aguçada quanto à de um vampiro, mas mesmo assim não conseguia entender o que falavam. Eles conversavam realmente muito baixo, incrivelmente baixo para um grupo de amigos na beira da praia. Não deviam estar comemorando em altas vozes?

Comecei a me sentir desconfortável. E se ainda existissem mesmo lobisomens ali?

Então de um minuto para o outro a praia foi tomada por risadas e aí sim parecia certo o que faziam. Um peso foi tirado de minhas costas e eu não sentia os mais me observando. Assim, de repetente.

Minha inquietude deveria ter passado, mas toda aquela conversa e barulho criaram o efeito contrário. Eu fiquei mais alerta ainda.

E se os possíveis lobisomens estivessem tentando me distrair? Provavelmente já estava perto de uma hora da manhã e eu estava sozinha ali na praia, de um jeito ou de outro deveria ter chamado a atenção do grupo. Ainda mais se houvesse algum lobisomem que pudesse sentir minha metade vampira. Porque eu tinha certeza que um deles desconfiava de mim.

Me arrepiei, e não foi o vento.

Num pulo, me levantei e virei em direção as casas, pretendendo sair o mais rápido possível de La Push. Quando passei por aquelas pessoas não pude deixar de notar que alguns deles tinham desaparecido. Teriam ido embora?

Assim que saí da praia comecei a andar mais rápido em direção ao caminho que me fez chegar ali. Mas dessa vez, em vez de ir pela floresta, iria pela estrada.

Só descansei quando estava em Forks de novo, feliz de não ter visto ninguém me seguindo.

Fiquei um pouco relutante em voltar para a casa e falar com Maria, mas foi isso que eu fiz, dizendo só um "Tudo bem" quando ela me perguntou como fora em La Push.

Subi as escadas e entrei num quarto qualquer, percebendo que assim como na sala alguns móveis foram mantidos (apesar de nenhuma cama) e o lençol que deveria estar cobrindo-os já havia sido retirado. Não havia sujeira também. Com certeza a vampira da casa havia tido trabalho o dia passado.

Me joguei no sofá mais próximo e esperei o tempo passar. Quando começou a amanhecer decidi que iria ligar para Edward, dizer que eu estava bem, afinal eu havia prometido. Foi por isso que saí de casa sem falar nada em busca de um telefone.

Falei com Alice, Edward não estava em casa. Contei como estava indo e que eu havia ido até La Push, mas no final pedi que ela não contasse nada, seria melhor que eu dissesse e não desse a chance de meu pai vir atrás de mim antes de eu estar preparada e tentar impedir. Com a promessa de ligar no outro dia, desliguei o telefone.

No dia seguinte, quando liguei de novo, foi o próprio Edward que atendeu. Nossa conversa não foi amigável e acabamos brigando, tendo o telefone desligado em minha cara. Liguei de novo após essa interrupção e falei com Alice e Rosalie, onde pedi para as duas que não deixassem meu pai vir atrás de mim e fui pedida, ou obrigada, a não voltar mais para La Push. Falei que não voltaria pelos próximos dias, me despedi e desliguei dizendo que ligaria novamente no outro dia.

No final, uma semana havia se passado rapidamente. Falei com Edward, Alice e os outros algumas vezes. Voltei ao cemitério, onde não tinha visto aquele homem mais. Conversei muito com Maria. Andei pela cidade, mas também não consegui nada de novo.

Eu sabia que tinha que voltar para La Push.

* * *

_OLHA EU AQUI DE NOVO!_ Uma hora ou outra, eu sempre apareço!

Primeiro de tudo, desculpa pela demora e por esse capítulo. Eu sei que não está bom e que não fala muita coisa, mas eu queria MESMO atualizar antes do fim do ano. Pretendo um próximo maior e cheio de coisas, a cena está praticamente montada de minha cabeça! Vou viajar de férias agora e como não sou muito fã de praia, espero adiantar um pouco a fic, quero já começar a postar REGULARMENTE a partir de fevereiro. Vamos ver o que dá.

E agora, **UM FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO PRA VOCÊS**! Terceira vez que devo falar isso em uma das minhas fics, rs, acabei de perceber que tenho minha conta há um pouquinho mais de dois anos, e que venham muitos outros escrevendo fic! Que o Papai Noel traga muitos presentes e que não só começo de 2011 seja ótimo s2

Beijos!  
Ruu


	17. Capítulo 16, Os Newton

_**16. Os Newton**_

Estava sentada em uma lanchonete qualquer quando Jonh Newton, aquele cara da loja de esportes, apareceu e sentou em minha mesa como se fôssemos velhos amigos.

— Ouvi dizer que você está procurando sobre Isabella Cullen.

Levantei os olhos do café que estava tomando o encarei.

Como ele sabia?

— Na verdade, eu ouvi você perguntando para algumas pessoas ontem — ele explicou.

Parei e pensei no que tinha feito, eu realmente havia perguntado a muitas pessoas sobre Isabella nos dias passados.

— Meu avô a conheceu — continuou. — Eu sabia que já tinha ouvido seu sobrenome e depois me lembrei de algumas histórias que ele tinha me contado da juventude, sabe como é.

Talvez essa fosse a hora de eu fazer alguma comentário.

— O nome dele é Mike e...

Mike? Mike Newton? É isso!

— Posso falar com ele? — interrompi.

— Bom, ele está no hospital, mas eu acho que eu posso te levar falar com ele durante o horário de visita.

Ah, então deve ser Mike que havia piorado.

— Ele está bem? — perguntei querendo ser gentil.

— Está melhor do que a primeira vez que nos encontramos. Mas ele já está velho, com doenças e... — Jonh deixou a frase no ar.

É, a morte poderia chegar a qualquer hora.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio até eu decidir quebrá-lo.

— Mas então, quando você pode me levar lá?

— Hoje mesmo, o horário de visita começa daqui uns vinte minutos, se você quiser ir.

—Sim — tentei respondeu sem tanto entusiasmo. Eu, finalmente, iria descobrir alguma coisa que valesse a pena sobre minha mãe. Espero.

— O hospital não fica longe, dá pra ir a pé — qualquer lugar dessa cidade dá para ir a pé, garoto. — Nós já podemos ir indo.

— Claro — dei mais um gole em meu café, que ainda estava pela metade, e me levantei. — Vamos?

— Vamos.

Enquanto Jonh me guiava até o hospital, não trocamos uma palavra. Estranhei ele ainda não ter me perguntado por que e o que eu queria saber de Isabella — essas eram as perguntas mais frequentes quando eu entrava no assunto.

Depois de uns quinze minutos andando, o pequeno prédio onde se encontrava o hospital de Forks já podia ser totalmente visto.

Entramos, Jonh falou qualquer coisa para uma mulher que estava atrás de um balcão e o mesmo voltar a me guiar pelos corredores em direção a onde Mike estava.

Paramos diante de uma porta, Jonh bateu de leve e abriu.

— Vô? — ele chamou antes de entrar.

— Jonh, meu querido! — recebeu a resposta em uma voz velha e cansada. Mike.

Ele entrou, continuando a conversa e perguntando como o avô estava se sentido e aquelas coisas. Como uma intrusa, o segui e fechei a porta, parando do lado da mesma e esperando.

Depois de alguns minutos enquanto Mike e o neto tinham uma conversa rápida, o senhor me notou.

— E quem é essa, Jonh? Sua namorada? — o senhor de ralos cabelos grisalhos e com um sorriso amigável perguntou.

— Sou Renesmee Cullen — disse me aproximando assim que vi que Jonh não falaria nada.

— Cullen? Há quanto tempo não ouvia esse nome.

— O senhor conhecia Isabella?

— Bella? Conhecia sim — ele respondeu, parecendo feliz. — Fomos bons amigos. No começo eu até tentei alguma coisa com ela, mas ela só tinha olhos para Edward.

Mike parou.

— Você é parente dela?

O que eu ia dizer?

Ah, sim, eu sou filha de Bella. Não, espere, sou neta.

Mas Bella nem teve filhos.

— De Edward.

— Não sabia que ele tinha se casado de novo. Mas é claro que depois daquela tragédia ele conheceria outra pessoa — resmungou.

— Na verdade — com certeza Mike não havia ficado com uma boa impressão de Edward depois da morte de Isabella. —, Edward é meu tio avô. Ele não se casou de novo — o que era verdade. E assim eu poderia dizer que Rosalie e Emmett eram meus avôs e assim Rose poderia ser minha segunda mãe.

Se bem que ela não gostaria muito na idéia de ser minha avó.

— Emmett e Rosalie.

— Ah, sim, eu os conhecia também. E Alice e Jasper. Alice era a melhor amiga de Bella.

E não queria me contar muita coisa. Por causa de Edward, claro.

— Como ela era? Quem eram seus amigos? O que ela fazia? Como ela veio parar aqui? E os Cullen? — comecei a fazer várias perguntas.

— Hey, vai com calma! — Jonh riu. Nem lembrava mais que ele estava ali. — Por que quer saber tantas coisas sobre essa mulher aí?

Porque essa mulher aí é minha mãe.

— Porque eu gostaria de saber toda a história da minha família.

— Mas você mesmo disse que ela não é sua parente de verdade.

Suspirei.

— Eu sei que praticamente nenhum deles é meu parente de verdade, Jonh. Mas são minha família, não preciso ter laços sanguíneos com todos eles para ter certeza disso.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI :D  
E aí, como foram as férias (ou ainda estão sendo, depende né)? As minhas foram normais, minhas aulas voltaram hoje e tal.  
Esse capítulo era pra ter sido postando sexta, mas eu não lembrei e então decidi deixar pra hoje mesmo.  
Ah, eu estava escrevendo e vi que eu escrevi Jonh em vez de John em algum capítulo passado por aí, então decidi deixar assim e faz de conta que o erro é de quem registrou, hahaha.  
Pretendo postar mais um capítulo daqui quinze dias.  
É isso, beijos! :)


End file.
